Pokemon: The Legend of the 'Alternate Pokemon World'
by Sherlock202
Summary: Home from his journey in Kalos, Ash is told of a legend that very few people have heard of: A world that is full of natural habitats and free from world problems and big cities. Not only are the beings half human half pokemon, but most of them live wild pokemon. Of course Ash would want to learn more about that world and one day, he falls into that 'world'...
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys, this the first fan fiction I've ever wrote so I hope you enjoy reading. It will take me a while to finish this so please bare with me.**

 **Note: I DON'T own Pokemon. All rights go to Game Freak (games) and Shopro (anime)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Pokemon World. A beautiful place home to fascinating creatures we all know as Pokemon. Living in the grassy fields, flying high in the sky, hibernating underground and swimming in the grand oceans. There, Pokemon and humans live peacefully. Making new friends, challenging new rivals or just having to the time to bond with each other. However, little do nearly all people and Pokemon know that there is an unknown and unnamed world that is waiting to be discovered. A world just as beautiful and as fascinating as the Pokemon world, but holds many secrets to its origin, its existence and why it lost contact with humans.

Of course we can't start this story without the character you know and love. Our boy, Ash has been travelling all over the world, along with his best friend Pikachu and visiting many different regions. From his home region Kanto to the tropical island Hoenn and the fashion and beauty of Kalos. Now he has returned home to Kanto and is taking a break along with Pikachu; but little does he know that this travelling break, will become a grand adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Legend of that 'world'**

'Ash, come down for breakfast' Delia called from downstairs. Ash sat up in bed. Too sleepy to move. It had been a day since he came home from his journey from Kalos and he was still shattered after the excitement of his journey. He guessed that that excitement kept him up so late last night. Beside him, his best friend Pikachu sat up and stretched. He was also tired from the excitement of coming home to Kanto.

'Good morning Pikachu', Ash yawned and stroke Pikachu's head. 'Do you want to have breakfast?', and just as he expected, Pikachu squeaked 'pika pika', a definite yes. With that decided, Ash jumped out of bed, quickly got dressed and with Pikachu on top of his shoulder, ran downstairs for breakfast.

'Ash, I forgot to tell you last night is that Professor Oak wants to show something', Delia sat down at the table. 'He thinks it might interest you'.

'Really? I wonder what is?' Ash chomped at his breakfast as fast as he could. His mother was a fantastic cook and missed her dishes a lot.

'He just said you could come to his lab if you want to see it' she replied. 'I sure it will keep interest you. At these words, Ash jumped off his chair.

'Hey Pikachu want to go to Pofessor Oak's?' he asked Pikachu, who was right beside him on the table. 'Pika Pikachu', Pikachu squeaked with excitement. And Ash and Pikachu ran out of the kitchen, through the hall and out the door they went. Delia sighed. _That Ash just never changes_ **,** she thought to herself. _He just comes home after a long journey off to Professor Oak he goes. It's like that even at home, Ash always thinks he's still on a big journey to become a Pokemon master._

* * *

Professor Oak was looking after some new starter Pokemon when Ash and Pikachu entered his lab.

'Ash, Pikachu it's good to see to see you', Oak welcomed them warmly. 'Did you get a good rest after your long journey?, he asked.

'Yeah. Thanks Professor', Ash replied and Pikachu squeaked on his shoulder. 'So professor, was there something you wanted to show me?' he asked. Professor Oak rubbed his cheek with great curiosity.

'Yes I do. Just wait a minute'. The professor, quickly feeding the threes starters (a bulbasaur, charmander and squirtle) and then left the lab, leaving Ash and Pikachu behind. Ash felt a bit puzzled. The professor was acting strangely. What was he so excited to show him? But he didn't need to worry about him because moments later, Professor Oak returned with a small dusty brown book in his hands.

'Follow me Ash' he said and he lead Ash and Pikachu to the library. He sat down on large couch and Ash followed him dusted the brown book and put on his lap.

'I found the book in the library just last night', the professor explained. 'I read it and it made me thinking that I should research it'.

'What makes you say that, Professor?' Ash asked. With that question, Professor Oak opened the book. The first page showed a strange image. It was a little bit faded, but Ash and Pikachu could clearly see it. The image showed a strange person that looked a human, but there was something...off about that person. It had the body, arms, legs, feet and features that a human should have but there were other features that were out of place. The person's ears were thin, long and pointy, just like Pikachu's ears. Its hands were slim and long and looked more like claws of a Weavile than a peson's hand, and to top it all off, the person's body was covered in medium length fur from head to toe. The hair was also pure white in colour. Ash stared at the image.

'What is that person?' he asked with amazement..

'That's the thing', said Professor Oak. 'The book doesn't explain how the person became like this. But Apparently, the person in the image lives in a different world from ours', he added before turning the page. Ash and Pikachu stared at each other. They were both confused by the Professor's words. The next page of the book had a lot of text. With their brains wanting to find out more, Ash and Professor Oak read on.

The pages read: _**Those of you who are reading this book right be warned; if you've read this, you will never think of your world the same way again. This person in the image is a being from a world not like the human world, but something more. In this world there are no big cities, towns or even small villages; they live, eat and even battle like Pokemon. These beings also function like those Pokemon creatures, they have a type (fire water or grass), have a max 4 move set and their battles follow the rules just like in the Pokemon world. Depending on their typing, they also live in different habitats: Some beings live a massive forests with trees taller than the tallest trees in the human world. Some live under the depths of their world and only come out for food or meeting their friends. There are also huge mountains that are cold throughout the year and even a habitat with temperatures as hot as a volcano.**_

 _ **As for the beings themselves. There was a time when they were in contact with humans. However, two thousand years ago, a civil war in the human world broke out. The humans started destroying Pokemon homes for land and the Pokemon fought back. Horrified by the war, the beings insulted the humans for their foolishness and to punish them, closed the main gates of their world and refused to help or talk to them again. The humans showed great remorse after that and as result, the war between human and Pokemon ended.**_

The story ended there. The rest of the pages were blank. Ash and Professor Oak stared at each other in shock.

'To think, we went to war with Pokemon thousands of years ago', said Professor rather quietly. Ash gave Pikachu a gentle stroke. That book really did change his thoughts on humans and Pokemon. But even with that, Ash still believed that humans and Pokemon can still live together peacefully, even after such a scary story. After all, that book was just telling a story, right?

* * *

That night, Ash decided to go out for a walk in route 1. The sky was beautiful as usual. Tonight was a full moon and it lit up the entire sky. The shone brightly everywhere he went. After seeing a shooting star, Ash sighed. _Even after reading such a disturbing story, it makes me want to find out more about this 'world',_ he thought. Pikachu stood on his shoulder. He was also surprised by that story. He rubbed his head against Ash's head affectionately.

'Don't worry I'm fine', said Ash conformity. 'Even if that story is a legend I want to find out more about this world', he added. Besides, the last few regions we've visited, all the legends had come true (Which was one hundred percent true, Ash had seen legendary Pokemon, witnessed raising buildings and even saved the world by reacting a legend)'. Pikachu squeaked 'Pika Pika' with excitement. He also loved the idea of bringing a legend to life again. And then, with no moment to stop, Ash saw an orange like glow coming from a nearby tree. Cautiously, Ash walked to the tree. Worried about what was going to happen next, he lifted Pikachu off his shoulder.

'Sorry Pikachu', Ash apologized seeing Pikachu's disappointed face. He told Pikachu to stay where he was as Ash stepped closer and closer to the tree. The light was coming from a small hole in the tree. The light felt warm as Ash came closer to it. Finally, without thinking, Ash touched the tree. Suddenly, the light grew brighter and brighter, almost blinding himself and Pikachu. As light got brighter, the last thing Ash remembered was staring at the light from the tree and hearing a loud 'Pikachuuuu!' from Pikachu.


	3. Chapter 2

**To make the story a bit more interesting, the story is going be told by two different perspectives: Ash's perspective and the new character, Lily's perspective.**

 **Note: I know the name Lily has been used for character names before (cough cough Sun and Moon) so I hope she is not a copy-paste of another existing character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Boy from the Human World**

While most of the story was telling the truth about the world's past with humans and the beings' appearances, the few things that the story got wrong was that not all of the beings lived like wild pokemon, how they were created and what their culture they had to offer. Also, unlike the human world, the other world was free from some world problems such as global warming and poverty (but crime still existed). This was because the whole world was ruled by a powerful family. With the help of a massive staff, the family was in charge of creating laws, passing rights to their people and helping the beings when they needed it. While each habitat was separate from each other, there was a great sense of community with the beings that lived there. Every year, millions of those people would come to the place where the royal family lived.

Unlike most of the beings, the royal family lived like normal humans. They lived in a massive four story tall mansion made of granite from the volcanic habitat. On the outside, the roof was made of slates from remaining human materials dating as far as the civil war. As for the shape, the middle of the mansion was a tall accurate square shape with a total of eight large windows on each side (except for the roof). For the left and right side the mansion, the sides were two towers shaped like castle lookouts from the middle ages. They were made out of homemade bricks and painted a stone-grey colour. As for the rooms, that will be explained later.

For thousands of years, the family had ruled that world and were respected by their people. However, the current rulers were not adults, but children. The eldest, Lily (who's going to be the main focus) kept her title as 'Princess' rather than 'Queen' because she felt like she too young to be called that. The second, Madeline was more of Lily's secondary princess because she helped her with most of her duties. As for the youngest of the family, Amy and Lauren: because they were so young, Lily and Madeline decided to let them have their childish behavior, fun and education before they were old enough to start their duties as members of the family.

Today, the gathering of all the beings from the different habitats was even more special. It was the two thousandth anniversary since they closed the gates and lost contact with the human world and the end of the civil war in the human world. That evening, the people waited for the princess to make her appearance outside the mansion. A plaque had been placed in the front garden of the mansion and the princess was going to make a speech about the humans and their greatness before the war. Finally, after chatting with each other and waiting, the princess finally made her appearance.

The princess was small and delicate. Unlike the beings, she had short human-like golden hair that stretched just beyond her shoulders. Even her fur had a beautiful golden colour to it. She wore a large dark blue ball gown with skinny black straps for support and the dress spread out to give her legs room. On her hands, they wore elbow length gloves with a sapphire colour to them. On her head was a silver tiara with small circles of diamond stuck onto the tips. The princess slowly walked to the plaque and when she reached it, she bowed to it. Then she turned around and bowed to the crowd, who cheered for her. Then she stepped forward and began her speech:

 _Good evening everyone! I'm glad I got the opportunity to stand and talk about this historic event. As we know, our ancestors broke the deal with the humans after they were disgusted by their foolishness to start a war with their pokemon allies. But back then, they admired the humans' intelligence with their use of materials and weapons and their bond with Pokemon and as a result, the two kinds became allies. While we don't know how they communicated with each other, I can tell that there was great harmony between them before the war. I hope that one day, we'll be able to communicate with humans and see what their world is like now and share them our world as well. Hopefully, we can become allies with the humans again._ With her speech finished, the beings cheered and got to see what was written on the plaque. It read ' _after two thousand years of silence, maybe we will reunite with the humans one more'_ and with that the memorial and gathering was over.

* * *

That night, Lily sat down by the steps leading to the back of the mansion. She stared at the large garden with its small fountain in the middle, a small playgound at her left that Amy and Lauren used and a small wooden cabin at her right. Lily sighed. She had always been interested in the human kind since she was born because of the history with her world and the human kind. There was just one problem, there were no resources about the human kind remaining. Lily looked down. It was a problem for her because even though she was an impressive speaker, she was socially awkward and as a result, was very shy with people, even with her own sisters. It caused her to be easily embarrassed and got upset very easily.

'I wonder', she said to herself. 'If I could overcome my shyness and social awkwardness and be able to talk to my people properly. It's too bad I think differently from other people and struggle to talk to them. I just wish I could meet a real human one day,' she added. It was that moment she muttered those words when an orange light suddenly appeared right in front of her. Startled by the light, Lily took a step back from the light and tried to see what going on without getting blind. The light stayed strong for a few seconds before gradually dying out. As it faded, she could see some figure lying beside the steps to the mansion. _Could it be an illusion? A shadow?_ she thought to herself. But both of her guesses were wrong. When the light finally faded away what Lily saw in front of her was about to change her life completely: what she saw in front of her, was an actual human boy **(If you guessed it, then yes. The boy is Ash but he's called a boy because this chapter is focused on Lily's perspective)**.

Still startled by the light, Lily crept closer to the boy, hoping not to startle him; but to her surprise, he didn't move. Still, she cautiously crept closer to the boy. When she was a couple centimetres away from him, Lily sat down beside him. Lily stared at the boy's pale light skin. She found no pokemon-like fur on it. The boy also had spiky black hair that stuck out from the back of his head. The clothes he wore were quite modern to her. He wore a blue and white striped jacket with greyish-bluesh trousers. His red cap on his head matched colours with his black and red gloves and trainers.

A few minutes past and the boy still didn't respond or move. Lily looked up. _He must of found a way to enter my world but passed out in the process,_ she thought to herself. _I shouldn't just leave him_ _unconscious and let a staff member find him_. Luckily, she had that wooden cabin in the garden where she would often sleep in during the summer days. With that in mind, Lily carefully lifted the boy onto to her shoulders and carried him back into the wooden cabin. As you can tell, the adventure was just beginning.

* * *

 **Phew that chapter took a while to complete. Sorry if the chapter dragged on, I'll try not to do that in the future. Also, I'm not the best at describing character appearances. It's one of my weaker parts in writing stories.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Girl with the Golden Hair**

 _Wait! What am I doing here? Did something happen last night? Oh yeah, 'that' happened._ The sun had rose and Lily totally forgot that she went to sleep in her wooden cabin that just contained a bed, a sleeping bag and a changing room. She was sleeping in the sleeping bag. Why wasn't she sleeping in the bed? Lily sat up and saw the human boy lying in the bed. Then she remembered. A human magically appeared in front of her last night. She was disappointed that the boy still hadn't regained consciousness even though, she waited for him to move before she fell asleep. Lily stood up and sat down on a small chair beside the bed.

 _It feels amazing to see a real human in person,_ she thought to herself. _I just wonder how he found the way to enter my world_ (Lily still hadn't come with a name for the world. So she decided to call it the 'alternate Pokemon World'). _And why did he appear just a bit after the memorial? Was it just a coincidence?_ she thought. The boy lay unresponsive in the bed. He looked like he was sleeping. Lily gently rubbed his cheek. It was soft and smooth. Still the boy didn't respond. Lily sighed. She supposed that she should find her sisters and tell them where she was the whole night.

'Hey Sis, where are you?' came a familiar and lively voice from outside. It was Madeline. Maybe she would visit him later. However, just she got off the chair to leave the cabin the moment she had been waiting for since last night came at last. She ran to the bed.

'Oh! He moved!' she cried with excitement.

* * *

'...hel..lo...can...hear...me...' an unfamiliar voice echoed. His vision was fuzzy. There was someone looking down at him. '...please...wake up'. The voice was sounding clearer now. Confused, Ash's vision finally cleared. _What happened? Where am I?,_ he thought. There was a girl looking down at him. Not only that, he was not at home, or in Route 1 where he last remembered being. Finally figuring out what happened, Ash sat up. He had been lying in some bed. He turned around. The girl who was staring at him suddenly ran backwards to the wall of the room, looking embarrassed. She looked rather unusual. Her skin was covered in soft golden fur and she had short golden human-like hair. She was wearing a long blue night dress with frills on the sleeves and hem. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire colour that shone. The girl was staring at him blushing.

 _Well, this awkward,_ Ash thought. _We're staring at each other and embarrassing ourselves. Maybe should try to talk to her._ Ash held out his hand. The girl stepped back further away from him.

'It's okay. I won't hurt you', Ash said comfortably. Still the girl stayed in her place. It looked like the girl was quite shy.

'Can you tell me where I am? Do you have a name?', he asked gently. Those words seemed to calm her because she walked slowly towards him. Ash kept his hand out and waited patiently for her to come closer. The girl held out her hand and touched his. She looked up at Ash. She was still unsure what to do.

'See? I won't hurt you', Ash spoke again. The girl nodded, but said nothing. She went around him and sat on a wooden chair beside the bed.

'So, do you mind if I ask you a few questions', he asked. The girl nodded. 'Do have a name?', that was Ash's first question. The girl thought for a moment before responding.

'My name is...', she stammered. 'My name is...Lily'. _So that's the girl's name,_ Ash thought. 'Can you tell me where I am?'

'You are in...', she paused. 'No not like that', she muttered to herself. 'You are not in...your world...anymore', that was all she said before turning away. Ash stared at her. Not at home anymore? Could he be in that world from the story? Lily suddenly spoke again. 'What's...your name?'

'I'm Ash', he replied. 'I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region'.

'Kanto...region?, Lily repeated slowly. Before she could say anything else there was a big shout from outside. 'HEY SIS! Are you coming or are you dead!' They both jumped. Lily jumped off her chair and ran to the door. She stopped and looked back at Ash.

'Are you...coming?', she asked shyly. Ash thought for a moment and said 'yes' to her. He jumped out of bed and followed Lily outside the room.

When they came out, there was another girl waiting at a distance. Just like Lily, she had fur over her skin, but her's was charcoal black and so was her long, thick black hair. She wore a strapped floaty white dress with matching boots. She stared at Lily and looked at Ash, then she jumped up into the air.

'Whoa there! Where did 'you' come from?, the girl asked rudely to Ash. She creepily floated towards him taking a closer look. Ash stepped back a bit. That girl definitely had a different personality to Lily. After a few moments, the girl nodded.

'Yep, You're a human', she finally said. 'The names Madeline. But just call me Maddy'. Lily was standing beside Ash, putting her hand over her head. It seemed that Madeline was embarrassing her. Madeline winked at Ash enthusiastically and...flew off into a large house in the distance.

'Sorry', said Lily shyly. 'That's...my sister'. Ash looked at her. _That_ rude girl was Lily's sister. 'She...a bit...rude', Lily added. 'Do you...want to see...my house?', she asked, blushing.

'Yeah, I guess', even Ash didn't know what to say about Madeline.

The house was massive, especially on the inside. On the ground floor, (not including the towers) there was a huge hall that lead to the garden. There were paintings of forests and meadows all over the walls. The hall covered up the entire ground floor. The first floor had all lot of different rooms where some of those people were working. A kitchen, a blacksmith's room, a clothes factory and in the middle of the floor was an enormous dinning room and a huge table with 30 chairs per row that took up the entire room. The next floor had a ballroom that could take up to over one thousand people at a time. The top floor had a beautiful library filled with tall book cases and consisted of books from past to present. The two towers beside the mansion had four large bedrooms each. One tower was for the people working at the house the other tower was where Lily slept.

After the tour, Ash and Lily rested her bedroom that was at least half an acre in area. Her room consisted of a four poster bed, a dressing table, a wardrobe full of clothes that was as tall as the ceiling and a large window that showed a beautiful view to the back garden.

'Did...you...like it?' asked Lily in her same shy manner.

'Yes. I thought it was awesome', Ash replied. This seemed to make Lily happy because she smiled at his reply. Suddenly, a servant walked into the room.

'Your Highness, your breakfast is served', he said to her politely. Lily looked at Ash. 'See you...later?', she asked.

'Yeah. I'll be fine.I'll stay where I am', said Ash smiling at her. Lily smiled at him and a few moments later, she was gone, leaving Ash alone. _I wonder why she was called 'Your Highness',_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Before Lily's reign

 _There's a human here? What's he like? Is he handsome? Are you dating with him? How did he get there?_ At the dinning room, Amy and Lauren were on top of Lily, asking her as many questions as they can. Lily had just told them about her discovery last night and the two went nuts! Madeline sat on the other side of the table, laughing awkwardly. She had seen her sister's new friend that morning but didn't really introduce herself properly to him. Poor Lily was sitting on her chair with Amy and Lauren on top her, looking very stressed indeed. Of course, she was worried about her new human friend Ash, and hoped he was alright by himself.

'Come on you two. Get off your big sister', Madeline ordered suddenly. Looking guilty, Amy and Lauren got off Lily. Lily sighed with relief.

'Thank you Madeline', said Lily, who was pink in the face.

'No problem Sis', Madeline replied. She winked at her. Lily smiled at her. Despite her rudeness, Madeline was also a lively, cheerful girl who was always full of energy. Madeline sat down beside Lily.

'I think...I'll tell...him,' Lily said slowly. 'I mean. He doesn't...know much about me'. Madeline looked up.

'I think that's a good idea', Madeline replied. 'What I mean is that if you want to get to know someone, you should tell them about yourself. It would help to build your confidence when talking to strangers in person'. Lily thought for a moment. She'd supposed, Madeline was right. She should try.

'I...guess so', she once again spoke slowly.

* * *

The door suddenly opened. Ash turned around from the window. Lily was back, but as usual, she stood in front of him at a distance. Beside her was the blacked haired girl from the other morning, it was Madeline. Unlike Lily, her head was up high and looked much more confident than Lily.

'Hey human dude, are you enjoyin' your stay?' asked Madeline cheekily. Of course this caused Lily to blush.

'Yeah. I'm doing fine', Ash replied. 'Do you have something to say?' The trio sat down on Lily's bed to listen to each other.

'The truth...is', Lily began. 'I'm...the..princess of...this world,' this surprised Ash a lot.

'Why didn't you tell me sooner?', he asked. But Lily's face sunk down to sorrow, and she didn't reply. Madeline cleared her throat.

'Sorry kid, my sister is really shy. She can barely talk to people, not even to myself. It's just part of who she is,' Madeline explained quickly. Lily nodded with agreement.

'Are you Lily's sister?' Ash asked. Madeline replied 'I'm not just her sister, I'm her _identical_ twin sister'. Ash stared at the two. Yes, they looked very alike but Lily had short golden hair while Madeline had long black hair. Lily looked up and spoke once more.

'I want...to tell you...what happened...before...my reign began,' she spoke. At once Ash had all ears ready and stopped to listen to her story. And how Lily spoke was something no one expected to here from her.

* * *

 _ **Before I became Princess, the 'Alternate Pokemon World' was ruled by my mother and father: Queen Lucy and King Kaito. My mother was childhood friends with my father, despite being opposite typings. In our world, we also have typings just like pokemon. We can fight, use moves and unleash abilities. My mother was a psychic type while my father was a dark type. When Lucy's parents died, she and Kaito married and became the rulers of our world. A few years later, my mother gave birth to twins: myself and Madeline. The news of our births reached all over the habitats.**_

 _ **However, only a couple of months after we were born, my father became thermally ill, and only two months later, he died. My mother was devastated by his death. I have memories of her locking herself away in her room and when Madeline and I flew to her window, we would find her crying on her bed. But when she was in a good mood, she would tell us stories about her relatives and how our family had ruled this world for two thousand years. Four years later, she gave birth to Amy and a year later, Lauren. The two of them don't remember Mother at all. But I know the reason why. Because...I witnessed her death.**_

 _ **One day, she just disappeared from the house. Of course we were both confused by why she left. We decided to find her ourselves. We left home without permission in search of her. We searched all around for her until finally we found her at the borders of the world. Mother was standing in front of a big building. She was in front of the 'Pokemon Temple', a sacred place where only the royal family could enter and there were rumors of a strange darkness lurking there. At first, Mother didn't let us go in because it was dangerous. But we begged her to take us with her and she finally gave in.**_

 _ **I don't remember the temple very well, but I do remember that was a secret passage that Mother was looking for but we had no luck. Then, I'm not sure what caused it but dark clouds spread over the sky from outside the temple. Then, a huge storm hit all over the habitats. If the storm kept going everything would be destroyed, homes, crops, water, everything. We watched as Mother tried to find a way to stop the rampaging storm when suddenly, a giant wall of fire came out from the entrance of the temple and hurtled towards us. The next thing we knew, as we held our hands tightly, Mother jumped in front to protect us from the burning fire.**_

 _ **Flashes of light blinded me from all directions but died out after a few moments. When they cleared, I remember looking down to see my mother's body on the ground. The flames had killed her instantly. The next thing we knew, the storm outside cleared as I wept beside my mother's body, with no one else to comfort us. We both learned afterwards that there was a rumor that the only way to calm whoever caused the storm was to offer a sacrifice. My mother sacrificed herself to save us all. The event shook me hard and as a result, I stopped talking to strangers, even to Madeline. At the same time, I decided to take Mother's job but called myself 'Princess' instead of 'Queen', but not just make laws and attend meetings, but also train and train hours a day so if an incident like that happened again, I would be able to fight it.**_

* * *

The silence was extraordinary after the story ended. Lily had returned to her shy self while Ash just stared at her with great sympathy. Madeline also went quiet when she finished. Ash tried to think of something to cheer Lily up.

'You're an awesome speaker', Ash complemented to her. Lily looked up and nodded. 'By the way, would show me how the two of you battle?' Ash also asked. Lily and Madeline looked at each other. They looked like they were unsure if they wanted to. But Madeline broke the brief silence.

'I'd love to!', Madeline spoke confidently. 'I haven't battled with Sis in a long time. With that she flew out the window, leaving Ash and Lily to stare at her, giggling slightly. Ash held out his hand to Lily.

'Are you coming?' he asked her and to his surprise, she took hold of his hand straight away and nodded.

* * *

 **Note: Don't worry I'm not starting a fan shipping, I just creating a small friendship between two different kinds (so calm down amourshippers).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Time for a battle based chapter. It's hard to make a Pokemon battle good outside of the show but I'll try my best with this chapter. Also, this is the chapter that introduces an important part of Lily's side of the story; the relationship between herself and her sister Madeline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Princess vs Princess

Down in the garden, Lily and Madeline were getting ready for their full on battle with each other. For some reason, Lily looked confident than she usually was when talking to her. She looked calm and prepared for her battle. Ash was sitting on a small bench beside the fountain. Amy and Lauren sat on the ground beside the bench. They were very eager to see their big sisters battling.

'Do your best Maddy!' Lauren yelled. 'Good luck Lily!' Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Ash laughed. _There're so energetic and so enthusiastic,_ he thought. _Just like my mom_. Ash was beginning to miss Pallet Town. He wondered if everyone was looking for him. And Pikachu must be lonely without him. But there was no time for that. He would ask Lily to find a way to bring him home after the battle.

Madeline tied her hair back in a high pony tail. She was ready to battle as well. She turned to Ash. 'Just to let you know', she said. 'I'm the only one in the family who has a secondary typing. I'm a dragon and fairy type.' That was the first time Ash had heard of a dragon and fairy type (that wasn't a mega evolution). Madeline turned around to Lily.

'Are you ready Sis?' Madeline called to her. 'Yes!' Lily responded unusually confidently. And thus the battle began.

Madeline made the first move. She jumped and flew into the air, shot towards Lily and her hands grew, changed colour and became much sharper. She was using dragon claw. But as quick as she was, Lily did a skillful somersault and dodged Madeline's dragon claw. Madeline controlled herself and stopped. It was Lily's turn to attack. She started charging up a blue cold light and aimed towards Madeline. She fired it and an ice beam shot out of hands. Panicking, Madeline flew through the garden, trying to dodge the ice beam as more kept shooting at her. Ash looked. She was flying so gracefully that she looked like she was dancing. Then she flipped in the air, dodging the ice beam and fired a ball of light. The move was aura sphere and it flew towards Lily. But Lily stood up and used protect to block the aura sphere. Madeline made an annoyed face.

'I completely forgot you knew protect', Madeline groaned. Lily ignored her. She looked too focused to listen to her insults. Suddenly, Lily jumped up in front of her. Her claws sharpened to use 'slash' and hit Madeline, but Madeline countered with dragon claw. The two moves clashed, causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Lily and Madeline were both standing on the ground. Lily suddenly stopped and seemed to relax a bit. Madeline once again panicked. She was using calm mind. At once, Madeline flew towards her, with a dragon claw. ready. Lily tried to snap out of her move but Madeline hit her in the chest and Lily was sent flying. Luckily she landed on her feet by performing some impressive acrobatics.

Ash was very impressed by their battle skills. It seemed that Lily had revealed all her moves, right? A pokemon could only learn a max of four moves even when learning a new one. So was that all Lily had to offer? However, little did Ash know that Lily was born with a gift that no one else in the Alternate Pokemon World possessed.

Madeline started charging up another move and fired it from the palms of her hands. The move was Dragon Pulse and while Lily was trying to recover from her last hit, the dragon pulse hit her. Lily slammed against the slide in the playground and fell to the ground. With no hesitation, Madeline used a surprise dragon dance and flew even faster than before. She got her dragon claw ready to strike the weakened Lily. Just as she was about to strike, an explosion occurred, blocking Ash and the others' view of what happened.

When the smoke cleared, Madeline was still in the air, but Lily had blocked her move with protect. And a split second later, she used...fire blast. It knocked Madeline into the air and she tried to steady herself but Lily was quick to act and used...blizzard. Madeline flew as fast as she could, trying not to let blizzard hit her. Ash was amazed at Lily's skills. She had revealed not four but SIX different moves. Was she hacking or what? Ash watched as Lily braced and unleashed a frenzy plant so tall that it beat the mansion in height. Lily skilfully climbed up the frenzy plant and jumped towards Madeline. Panicking, Madeline fired a dragon pulse from her hands but guess what Lily's next move was? She used gunk shot. The two moves clashed and once again, caused another explosion that was much bigger than the last.

Everyone held their breath to see who got hit first. As the dust cleared, the two girls were standing on the ground, having a staring contest. Moments later though, Madeline fell to the ground, with the defeated pokemon expression. Lily was the victor and the battle was over. Lily walked over to Madeline, who was trying to stand up, and held out her hand. Madeline looked into her eyes and smiled. Thus the two twins shook hands. Ash watched as they communicated. It seemed that Lily had a very close bond with Madeline, but never really showed it. Not only that, how in the world was Lily able to use more than four moves while battling?

* * *

That afternoon, Lily and Madeline sat on the steps leading to the mansion. They were still thinking about their battle that morning. Lily stared at her hands, looking rather guilty. Madeline suspected that this was the first time that Lily had revealed one of her big secrets to a person she'd just met, or any stranger on general. Lily sighed. If only she knew why she had something so rare.

'You're looking stressed again', said Madeline. Lily looked up sharply.

'Sorry', she mumbled. 'No need to to say that!' Madeline replied. 'I enjoyed the battle today', she added.

'Did...you?' Lily asked. She was back to her old shy self. 'Is my...training...helping me?'.

'I think it is', said Madeline. She laid back on the steps. 'You know Sis', she said. 'Just because we're twins it doesn't mean we have to be completely different. Like, having split personalities. Every person, even us are never the same. All people have unique personalities and that's what makes us special. I know you have different interests but that doesn't bother me because, we both love to battle, be the strongest and, just like you, I want to find out more about humans as well'. When Madeline said that, Lily looked very surprised.

'You're...interested...in humans?' she asked.

'Of course I am. Like I said, we can share the same interests as well', she was beginning to sound rather cocky. It seemed to cheer Lily up because she actually smiled listening to her words and watching her attitude change being gentle to being cocky. Lily started giggle. She rarely laughed, even when her sisters were telling jokes. Madeline felt like joining in and the two girls laughed and laughed for a good few minutes.

* * *

 **If you are wondering about Amy and Lauren's purpose in the story, I'll let you know that their true role in the story doesn't happen until near the end.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Back in Pallet Town

Ash was staying in Lily's room when she arrived. He turned around. She was looking up rather than looking down on the ground, like she usually did.

'Ummm...' she began, trying to think of what to say. 'Do...you want...to go home?' she asked. Ash was surprised that she knew he was missing home, despite only being in her world for a day. 'I...can...help you?' she offered shyly.

'Thank you Lily. You are a big help', he said politely. Lily blushed with embarrassment at his response. 'We...need to...find...the way...', she reminded him. It was true. Ash had only found the way into Lily's world by accident and seemed that Lily didn't know how to find it herself. She seemed to be thinking about how Ash found it. The gate had been closed for two thousand years. How could it open by itself? Suddenly, Lily's expression froze. She might of found a way.

'I think...I know', she said. She lead Ash into the garden. She was searching for something. Ash watched her. She seemed to know what she was doing but how was she going to find the passage. Moments later, she ran to her wooden cabin. There it was the same orange light from before, shining on the wall of the cabin. Ash followed her to her place.

'Step back and cover your eyes,' she ordered, not' the words she would say but Ash did what he was told. As he covered his view, the orange light suddenly shone as bright as a star. 'You can look now', came Lily's order and so he did. The cabin wall was glowing orange from top to bottom. Lily stepped back from the light.

'You...can go...home', she said rather sadly. 'Will...we meet...again?' she asked.

'Of course we will,' Ash said with confidence. 'We're friends, right?' Ash knew those words would make Lily happy. Lily nodded and Ash went to the glowing wall.

'Close..your eyes...and touch...it', Lily quietly whispered to him. Ash nodded. He closed his eyes and touched the wall. The light shone brightly and for a few minutes, he felt himself floating in midair. Then, he felt his feet touching the ground. Ash opened his eyes and found himself close to a footpath with a few trees. He was in the middle of Route 1.

* * *

When the light cleared, Ash was gone. Lily was sad to see that her new and first human friend had left; but she knew that she could visit him now that she had figured out how to enter and exit the human world. As she returned to the house, Amy and Lauren were playing in their playground, screaming as usual. Madeline was sitting on the steps watching them. She saw Lily and smiled at her. Lily smiled back and sat down beside her.

'He's gone home?' Madeline asked her. Lily nodded. Lily felt like she was missing Ash already. _He was so nice to me,_ she thought. _I'm so glad I got to meet my first human._ She stared up into the sky. She was concerned about the gate though. The biggest question was how did the gate up by itself? Madeline put her arm around Lily's shoulder.

'Something bothering you?' Madeline asked. Lily shook her head, but on the inside, she was afraid that something might be watching her world, trying to break the passage to the human world and plan something terrible.

* * *

It was the late afternoon when Ash found himself in Route 1. Maybe time did go by at home while he was with Lily. He took a deep breath and ran along the path and saw the view of Pallet Town. Pikachu was standing the middle of the path when Ash arrived.

'Pikachu!' Ash called. 'Was I gone for long? How is everybody?' As soon as he saw Ash Pikachu squeaked with joy, ran over to Ash and jumped into his arms for a hug. Ash knew that he was worried about him.

'Sorry I had to do this to you buddy', Ash apologized to Pikachu. 'Pika, pikachu', came Pikachu's reply. He was saying 'don't worry about a thing'. Ash looked up to see Professor Oak's lab on the hill. He was examining one the starters when Ash ran to the gate to greet him.

'Professor Oak, did I worry you?' Ash called as he ran up.

'Ash! Where had you been all this time?' asked Professor Oak as Ash ran up to him. He looked very relieved to see Ash was okay.

'You won't believe where I was!' Ash cried, too excited to stop talking. Professor Oak smiled.

'Well, fill me in on what happened', said Professor Oak. And Ash told Pikachu and Oak about how the world from the book was actually true, how the world was ruled by a shy princess named Lily and her three sisters. The beings could fight like normal pokemon and how Princess Lily could use more than four moves at her own will while battling. Professor Oak was completely fascinated by the entire story and Pikachu looked jealous that Ash was able to see something that no other person in the world got to see.

'I have to say I'm now even more interested about this 'Alternate Pokemon World', he said. 'Did the girl Lily ever tell about the 'habitats' in the world?' he asked Ash.

'No, I completely forgot to ask her that', said Ash, disappointed that he never asked Lily about the other parts of her world, aside from the massive house she and her sisters lived in. 'I might ask her about them the next time I'll see her', he added.

'Well I hope she does come', said Oak. 'There are just so many questions I want to ask her. Well, you did say she's shy so I'll try not to overwhelm her'.

'That's a great idea', Ash agreed. 'Would you like to meet her too Pikachu?' he asked Pikachu.

'Pikachu!' came an excited reply from Pikachu.

'Well Ash I think you should go home and visit your mother', said Professor Oak. 'She was worried sick when Pikachu came home without you last night', he expalined.

'Oh yeah! I'll go see her right away', Ash responded quickly and with Pikachu on his shoulder, he left Professor Oak's lab and ran back home. However, as he ran, he remembered Lily and Madeline's tragic past about dealing with the death of their own mother. He just wished he could find a way to help Lily overcoming her social awkwardness and try and move on from her mother's death.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Lily in the human world

While it felt great to be back home, Ash still felt like he still needed to ask more questions to Lily. Like her mysterious gift, the different habitats mentioned in the book and about her people's origins. Still, Lily was very shy and it would impossible to blab so many questions into her face at once. Ash relaxed on his bed. It was now evening time and soon it would be curfew. Pikachu was having a nap beside him, he was very happy to have him home. _It feels a bit...weird without Lily_ , he thought. _I think it's because we spent so much together in just a couple hours and I learned so much about her and her family._ He stroke Pikachu's back. Maybe he'd bring Pikachu, his mom and Professor Oak to her world so they could see what he saw.

Suddenly. there was a loud roar, like a clap of thunder. Ash jumped out of bed and looked outside the window. The sky was covered in dark black clouds. What was going on? The roar came again. This time, it was much louder. Next, he saw some big black shadow coming closer and closer to the window. Suddenly, a large black arm, broke through the window, knocking Ash to the ground and snatched Pikachu from his bed. Pikachu squeaked with fright as the arm grabbed him and pulled him out the window.

'Get back here!' Ash yelled and he ran out of his room and down to the hall to follow the shadow. When he came outside, Ash saw some giant, mutated monster outside of his house. The body was covered in black clouds and it had six pairs of arms. One of the arms was holding Pikachu, who squealing for help.

'Give Pikachu back!' Ash yelled again and ran to the monster. But the monster used one of its long arms and smacked Ash away from it. Ash was thrown quite far away and he landed close to Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak ran outside to see what was going on.

'Ash, are you alright?' he asked, running to Ash's aid. Ash was just getting up from the big smack from the monster.

'Ye..ah', he barely spoke. 'I'm alright'. Just then, the monster started heading towards the lab. Ash and Oak watched with anxiety as the monster approached. If it reached the lab, who knows how many Pokemon would be injured.

* * *

The orange glow had come back. This time, it appeared in Lily's room. Lily went up to the light. She closed her eyes and tried to sense who or what triggered the gate to open. Then, she sensed it. After two thousand years, the seal that was keeping the gate closed was beginning to wear off. Soon, she'll get the power to open and close the gate to the human world any time she wanted. First, she'll try and find her human friend, Ash and find out more about the human world. But before she could enter the gate her bedroom door opened and Madeline, Amy and Lauren entered the room.

'Hey Sis are you leaving without us?'asked Madeline cheekily.

'N...no. I...wouldn't', Lily stammered. 'Would you...like...to come?'.

'YESS!' Amy and Lauren yelled together. It would be their first time to ever leave their world and see something that was assumed it was just a legend. Lily took hold of Amy's hand and Madeline and Lauren held on to her shoulders. Just as Lily touched the orange light, the four girls closed their eyes as they felt their feet lift off the ground and float in the air. Moments later, their feet touched the ground. Lily opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful grass field that stretched for ages. From the distance, she could see a group of very small houses spread out.

 _Is this it,_ Lily thought as she looked around. She was confused why it was so dark. There were dark black clouds hovering above their heads. Then they heard a loud roar. The girls turned around. In a small part of the group of houses, was a huge, mutated black monster pulling green grass out of the ground. It was heading towards a larger building on a small hill. Lily feared that the monster would destroy the houses.

'Come on, girls!' she ordered in an unusually brave tone. 'We have to destroy that thing before it harms everybody', she commanded like an army general.

'Okay Sis', said Madeline and the girls ran towards the group and after the monster. As they got closer, Lily could see what was happening much clearer. There were two people cornered by the monster. Lily gasped. One of the people was Ash, her new friend. More determined than ever, Lily changed into battle mode.

'Sis! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Madeline screamed in horror as Lily jumped into the air towards the monster. Before it could do any harm to Ash or the other human, Lily gave it a big thunder punch to the face. The monster roared in pain and it threw away another small figure; that wasn't human, but a pokemon.

'Pikachu!', Ash yelled in horror as the pokemon was thrown away at a large distance. Lily was quick to react, but before she could run to save it, one of the monster's large arm grabbed her by the foot. Lily squealed as she fell to the ground and was pulled away by the monster's arm. She watched in despair as the pikachu fell towards the ground. Suddenly, there was a gush of wind. Madeline was flying. But she was flying so fast it looked like she was about the break the sound barrier.

'Madeline, DON'T!' Lily screamed, knowing what would happen next. But Madeline didn't hear. At a great speed she caught the pikachu just in time before she herself crashed to the ground. At once, Amy and Lauren, who were watching, ran down to see if Madeline was alright. Shaken by Madeline's brave act, Lily used fire punch to get the monster to let go of her foot. She got up on her feet. Her face looked fierce.

'You have dared to hurt someone I love', she growled. 'I'll show some of _my_ power of you want'. In a few moments, her golden fur began to glow and soon her entire body was covered in a golden light. Ash and Professor Oak watched in amazement as Lily transformed from her plain self to a much stronger, tougher and flashier verison of herself. Lily looked very different. Her short golden hair was tied back in twin high ponytails. Her plain blue dress and red leggings had changed into the most beautiful dress you'd ever seen. It was strapless with the skirt spread out in layers of frills and sparkling white buttons decorated the top and the hem. She wore shiny red OTK socks on her legs and her plain mary jane shoes had turned into shiny blue high heels.

Lily attacked the monster and ran much faster to than she usually did. The monster tried to attack her with one of its arm but Lily was too quick for him to catch, as she dodged every single one of his attacks. Everyone watched as Lily jumped into the air and launched a very powerful shadow ball in its cloud covered body. It roared in pain and nearly toppled over. Quick as a flash, it was trapped by Lily's leech seed. The next move Lily used was hydro pump and hit the monster's body again. The monster tried to fight the hydro pump but Lily was too stubborn to flinch. She finished her move and ready use her next one. However, the monster roared and the black clouds spread rapidly, blinding Lily's vision. Moments later, the clouds cleared, the monster had disappeared into thin air.

The black clouds hovering above cleared and showed a lovely stary sky. Lily sighed with relief. She had saved the people that were living in the houses. Now she ran over to the person she wanted to see.

* * *

'Ash', came a shy and tired voice. Ash who was helping Professor Oak recover from a fall looked up and saw someone he knew. It was Lily. Ash looked at her with amazement. He never knew she was such a powerful fighter.

'Thank you...for saving us', Ash managed to speak, still speechless by what he had witnessed. Then he remembered something.

'What about Pikachu?', he asked looking panicked. From the distance, he could see Amy and Lauren kneeling beside someone. Ash and Lily ran to where they were. They watched as Madeline struggled to get up off the ground. She was holding someone on her arms. It was Pikachu.

'Pikachu! You're okay', Ash called and Pikachu jumped out of Madeline's arms and jumped onto his shoulder. Ash stroke him gently. He was so relieved that Pikachu was unhurt. As for Madeline though.

'Madeline, are...you...alright?' Lily stuttered with shock. She was back to her shy self. Madeline sat up, looking flustered.

'I'm okay', Madeline laughed but she grabbed her shoulder instantly. Her shoulder was injured during her crash.

'Maddy's hurt', Amy squeaked in panic. 'What should we do?' cried Lauren with fear.

'Calm down girls', said Madeline trying to sound positive. She was pretty annoyed that she hurt herself. Professor Oak came over to see them.

'My, you girls don't have to worry', he comforted them. 'I'll nurse your sister until she's back to full health. Lily went up to Ash.

'Your...friend?' she asked. 'Yep', said Ash. 'That's Professor Oak. He's a pokemon researcher', he added.

'Pokemon...researcher', Lily muttered to herself as they went back to the Professor Oak's lab to ask more questions about each other.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** What lies beyond your knowledge of humans

While everyone was shaken after the mysterious attack, Professor Oak wrapped a bandage around Madeline's shoulder; who was still grumpy after her injury. Sitting on Ash's lap in the living room, Pikachu was feeling very guilty that Madeline injured herself to save him from a big fall. Lily, Amy and Lauren sat at the opposite side of Ash. They were all worried about Madeline. A moment later, Professor Oak and Madeline came in.

'Are you okay, Maddy?' asked Amy anxiously.

'I'm okay', Madeline groaned. She really was in a bad mood. 'It's too bad you won't be able to fly for a while', Lauren teased her trying to make everyone cheer up. 'I know that and would you stop reminding me', Madeline snapped back, causing Amy and Lauren to silence themselves. Madeline sat down on the couch beside Lily. Lily had a worried look on her face.

'Hey Madeline', said Ash. Madeline looked up at him. 'Thanks for saving Pikachu', he said gratefully. 'Don't mention it', Madeline smiled back. She turned to Professor Oak. 'I believe you have a lot of questions to ask us', she read his mind.

'I sure do', said Oak. 'The first thing I want to know is that if you know about this book'. Professor Oak handed over a small brown book that looked like it was only cleaned the day before. The girls read the book carefully. 'Is it about home?' Amy gasped with excitement. 'It knows about us', gasped Lauren.

'But...', Lily began. 'It's...a..bit...inaccurate'. Ash and Professor Oak stared at the girls. 'What do mean by inaccurate?' he asked. Lily and Madeline made eye contact and Lily nodded at her. Madeline cleared her throat.

'What Sis means by inaccurate is that one: it doesn't explain what our culture is like and two: how we became half human half pokemon. This book only tells you about our appearance, what our world is like and a brief history between our kind and your kind. Also, it doesn't say anything about our ancestors,' Madeline explained.

'What do you mean?' asked Professor Oak. 'What I mean is that our family have ruled the Alternate Pokemon World for two thousand years and there is a huge section in the library at home dedicated to the past rulers. However, we don't know when our world decided to have a dominant family or how our world was ruled before we broke our deal with the humans', Madeline explained. 'To top it all off, the other day was the two thousandth anniversary since we sealed the gate to the human world. Now the seal that kept the gate shut had broken'.

'Do you think this has something to do with the monster that attacked us?' asked Ash. It was Lily's turn to speak. 'I...don't know', said Lily. 'But...its presence...felt...familiar'. This caused everyone to stop to listen to Lily. 'What do mean by that?' asked Madeline with surprise. 'I'm...not...sure', she stammered. Everyone was silent for a few moments until Ash broke the silence.

'Hey girls, would like to see what our world is like?, Ash asked them. All four girls looked at him. 'Really?' cried Amy and Lauren together. 'Do you mean it?, asked Madeline looking excited.

'Yeah', said Ash. 'I can show you four our lives in a big city', he told them. This sounded very exciting. Madeline, Amy and Lauren shot our of the living room to get ready for their trip but Lily still looked a bit unsure about what to say about Ash's kind offer.

'You...mean it', she asked Ash, blushing pink. 'I sure do', he replied. You'll have a good time, won't she Pikachu?'. 'Pikachu', the Pikachu squeaked.

'Your...friend?' she asked. 'Pikachu isn't just my friend, he's my best buddy', Ash responded. Lily smiled. She felt happy for Ash that he had a best friend to rely on.

'I would also really love to help you discover the secrets of your world's origin and history', Ash offered. Lily blushed again. 'T...thank you', she stammered. _Sheesh, why am I so embarrassed?_ , she thought. _is it because I'm getting helping from someone who doesn't live in my world?_.

* * *

The girls were all standing outside Professor Oak's lab for their big trip on a bright sunny morning. Ash was introducing Lily to his mother, Delia.

'Your little friend is so pretty', Delia complimented her. 'I just love her golden hair and and blue eyes', she added. Lily turned away, blushing with embarrassment. 'And those are her sisters, Ash?', she also asked.

'Yeah', Ash replied. 'And Madeline is her twin sister', he added. As he expected, Delia looked surprised that one of the girls was her twin because they looked almost nothing alike. Professor Oak finally came out of his lab.

'So, is everyone ready for their tour?', he asked encouragingly. All the girls, except for Lily cheered in response. Ash knew that the girls would be happy to learn more about a species that hadn't been in contact with for two thousand years. Professor Oak decided that the best city to show the girls what the human world is like by taking them to Pewter City. Professor Oak went over and got our his jeep.

'What is that thing?', Lauren asked looking at his jeep with awe and wonder.

'That thing my girls is called a 'car' ', he explained. 'Would you like to jump in?. At once, the girls except for Lily who stayed at Ash's side jumped in to see what would happen. Oak started the car. He drove it around in a circle as the girls squealed with joy. Lily seemed impressed.

'That's...cool', she said shyly. 'Well, are you going with us?', asked Ash encouragingly and Lily nodded. Everyone squeezed into Oak's jeep and he drove off and left Pallet Town. They drove for a good while, passing meadows, seeing more houses and driving through a big forest, Viridien Forest. Finally, they all arrived in Pewter City. Lily gasped. She had never seen such big buildings crammed together in her life. They were taller than her own house.

'So what do you think?' Ash asked her. Lily smiled with happiness. She was amazed how the human had changed so much. When they entered the city, Professor Oak parked his jeep in a car park and lead everyone outside. As they explored the city, Oak, Ash and Delia showed the girls many things they had never seen before. Such as a Pokemon centre, bicycles, offices, shopping centres (Madeline's favourite), Pokemon stadiums, cafes, the Pewter city gym (Lily was disappointed that she couldn't battle the gym leader but Ash told her she wouldn't be fond of him) and lots more. After exploring, they all had a rest in an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

'That was fun', said Madeline as she ate. She had bought a huge pile of clothes for herself and her sisters in a nearby clothes shop. 'Could we go there again?' asked Amy with her mouth full.

'Of course you can', said Professor Oak laughing. 'I'm glad you girls got to learn more about how we live and survive every day'. As Ash and Pikachu gobbled up their food like pigs Lily lightly tugged on Ash's arm. Now that they had gotten to know each other better Ash knew what Lily wanted.

'Hey guys is okay if I brought Lily out for a walk' he asked. 'Of course you can', said Delia in her sweet tone. 'I'm sure your shy little friend would love to have you around'. All the girls, including Lily freak out when Delia said that. 'Mom, stop embarrassing me', Ash groaned as he left the restaurant with Lily tagging behind him. Ash and Lily decided to got to the outskirts of Pewter City and sat down a small stone wall.

'Hey Lily how did you do what you did last night?' Ash asked her and to his surprise, she answered back and didn't stutter.

'I'm not sure what it's called but it's when a pokemon sort of evolves into a more powerful version of itself and changes back after a while', she explained. 'Do you mean...you can MEGA EVOLVE?'Ash yelled in shock. Lily hushed him quickly.

'So that's what its called; mega evolution?', she asked him hopefully. 'It sure is', said Ash. 'You're very lucky to have something like', he added. Lily blushed. This time, she had a happy blush rather than an embarrassed blush.

'Thank you Ash', she responded so gratefully. 'I've figured out what I had since I was a little girl. But there's another thing that's bothering me though', she lowered her voice.

'And what's that?' asked Ash. Lily responded 'Why I can use any type of pokemon move when I want while my sisters can't'. Lily looked down on the ground looking rather miserable. Ash gave her a concerned look and then put his hand on her shoulder.

'Just because you have something that no one else has it doesn't mean you have to be miserable about it', Ash said to her. 'What do you mean?' she asked but before they could answer any more questions, the same roar was heard, the black clouds covered the sky once again and when Ash and Lily turned around, the same black, twelve armed cloud covered monster was standing. Ready to attack them.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter got a bit delayed. I was sick the other day and I hope it doesn't happen again.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** Madeline's bravery

As the dark clouds covered the sky, Professor Oak, Delia and the girls ran outside to investigate. People were gathered on the paths, staring up into the sky, confused by what was going on.

'That's weird', said Professor Oak. 'It was bright a minute ago. So why is it dark all of a sudden?'. Suddenly, Madeline felt fear crawl up her spine.

'Sis is in trouble', she cried. 'The monster must be here', she shivered with fear. 'My Ash!', Delia wailed. 'He's with your sister'.

'Don't worry Ms Delia', said Madeline bravely. 'I'll go ahead and find them'. However, before she ran off, she turned around to Pikachu. He looked very worried. Madeline thought for a moment. She remembered how she saved him from the monster yesterday and injured herself. Still, she could still battle, but she won't be able to fly. Perhaps, Pikachu was Ash's best friend and because he'd been helping Lily a lot lately, she'd like to show him her gratitude for helping her sister.

'Would you like to come with me?' she asked him gently. This was a silly question for Pikachu as he jumped on her shoulder immediately. With that, Madeline ran off to find Lily and Ash.

* * *

Moments after the monster appeared, Lily had transformed into her mega evolution, ready to battle her new threat.

'Stubborn monster', she yelled out loud and leaped towards it. Making sure that Ash wasn't in her or the monster's way she clashed with one of its arms with slash. Although her slash was strong, the monster easily pushed her away. Lily immediately charged towards it again and got ready to high-jump kick the monster. However, the monster grabbed her ankle, swung her around and threw her into a tree. As her head hit the tree, Lily watched the monster approached her as her consciousness faded on her.

* * *

'Lily no!' Ash yelled and he ran to the unconscious princess. Just before the monster could hit her, Ash protected her from the blow. He was thrown to the ground heavily. Ash got up quickly and he lifted Lily onto his back. With the monster behind him, Ash ran as fast as he could to bring Lily to a safer place to recover. He headed for the entrance to Viridien Forest. But just before he could get in, the monster grabbed him and Lily with one of its arm and brought them back to it. Caught by the monster and with Lily knocked out, there was no escape. The monster stared into Ash's eyes, it had an intimidating look despite being covered in dark clouds. Ash struggled to free himself but the monster started to squeeze him tighter.

But just as it did, a combination of thunderbolt and dragon pulse hit it and the monster nearly lost its balance. It still held onto Ash and Lily as it regained its balance.

'Hey you! Let go of my sister and her friend!', came a brave voice. Just in front of the monster, Madeline and Pikachu got ready to use another move.

'Madeline! Pikachu!', Ash called. Pikachu squeaked back with fear. 'Don't worry I'm fine', Ash called back. He watched Madeline pause for a brief moment. Then she stepped forward in front of Pikachu.

'Don't worry', she told him. 'I'll save your friend. You try and weaken the monster'. Pikachu nodded at her request and scampered to the other side of the monster. Madeline stepped forward to the monster. _I have to do this,_ she thought. _To show my gratitude to Ash for how he has helped Sis and for Sis' sake_.

'You want a piece of me monster', she called bravely. And used dragon dance to boost herself. The monster tried to grab her but she used her speed to dodge its grabs. Another arm went for her but Madeline defended herself with dragon claw. Ash watched her. _She really wants get to us,_ he thought. _But does she know how she'll get to us_. Another arm went for Madeline but Pikachu jumped in front of her and hit the monster's hand with iron tail. The monster pulled its arm back, roaring with pain.

'Thanks Pikachu', she called gratefully and stopped herself to face the monster again. Suddenly, the monster shot out another arm and hit Madeline in the tummy. She screamed as she was thrown into the air and began to fall to the ground. The monster was getting ready to grab her. But then, something triggered in her body. It was like a new power was coming to her.

Just as the monster reached out to grab her, Madeline kicked its hand and bounced off it. 'You're not getting a hold of my sister or her friend', she yelled out loud and started charging up to use a new move. But wasn't a move she had used before. She fired it and hit the monster so hard that the monster fell over. It dropped Ash and Lily as it tumbled to the ground. Ash landed on the ground with Lily falling on top of him. The monster lay on the ground for a couple of moments before the clouds surrounding it spread rapidly. It covered Madeline and Pikachu's vision. Moments later, the clouds cleared and the monster had disappeared.

Ash was getting up and lifting the unconscious Lily when Madeline and Pikachu ran up to him. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms with joy and relief.

'Sorry I worried you Pikachu', said Ash hugging him affectionately. Madeline walked over to Ash and Pikachu.

'I learned a new move', she told him. 'I learned moon blast to save you'two. She didn't sound cheeky or cocky. She sounded very serious. Ash smiled at her gratefully. 'Well done Madeline', he said. 'You really are a great sister to Lily'.

* * *

'...Sis...wake...up', came a familiar voice. Lily felt her consciousness returning. Her head was still sore after that last bang. Slowly but surly, she opened her eyes. Her sister Madeline and Ash were staring at her looking worried.

'Thank goodness you're alright', said Madeline. 'I thought you were done for back there'. Lily slowly sat up. They weren't alone. Professor Oak, Delia, Amy and Lauren had all arrived at the scene of the attack. She looked around. The monster was no where to be seen and the sky was clear from the dark clouds.

'What...happened?' she asked, confused. 'Madeline was the one who saved us from the monster', Ash explained. Lily looked at Madeline.

'M..Madeline?' she gasped. 'Well...me and Pikachu', Madeline corrected Ash. 'Pika pikachu', came Pikachu's friendly reply.

'Thank...you', Lily was back to her shy self. 'Don't mention it', said Madeline cheekily. 'We are sisters after all'. Lily knew Madeline was right. Sisters were always there to support each other. Lily stood up.

'I must go back home', she announced. 'I have to investigate whats going on before anything terrible happens'. Everyone stared at her for a few moments. Then Ash stood up beside her. He placed his hand on her head.

'I'll help you', he said. 'I would love to find out more about your world. Don't we?' he asked Professor Oak and Delia.

'I sure do', said Professor Oak. 'By the way Lily, would you let me write a book about your world?' he asked her politely. Lily was flattered by Ash's kind words and was thinking about Professor Oak's request.

'Yes. I would love your help Ash and Oak, you can write a book', was Lily's reply. The girls cheered. Lily knew it was finally time to let her world go from a legend to a reality.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** The different habitats

It was about time to go home and investigate that mysterious monster, as well as finding out more about her own world. Lily looked around Viridien Forest carefully to find an entrance to her world. It didn't take long before she found the familiar orange light, this time on the ground. Everyone watched as Lily stepped forward and touched the light. At once, the light's shine got bright and spread into a circle on the ground.

'Now close your eyes and touch the light with your hand', she heard Ash telling Professor Oak and his mother how to enter her world. Everyone gathered around the circle and touched it with their eyes closed. Lily could feel her feet leaving the ground and she felt herself floating in midair. Seconds later, her feet landed gently on the ground again. She opened her eyes and found herself in the garden of her home. She looked as her sisters ran into the house, looking very happy to be home. Professor Oak and Delia were looking around, amazed by their surroundings.

'This place is gorgeous', she heard Delia gasp with delight. 'And the house is so big', she remarked Lily's massive house.

'Well, Lily _is_ the princess of this world', Lily overheard Ash saying. _Oh boy, the secret is out. Oh well,_ she thought sarcastically. She watched as Ash walked over to her.

'Are you going to show Professor Oak and my mom your house?' he asked her.

'Umm..I guess', she replied unsurely. _Might as well do it, if Mr Oak wants to write a book about my world,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

After giving Professor Oak and Delia a big tour of her home, they all to the library to rest. A servant served them a cup of tea each. While everyone drank their tea, Lily got out a large book about the biology of her kind. She was showing Professor Oak the details of her kind so he could take down notes for his book. He studied the book for a long time before the another topic came up.

'Did you know that we can mega evolve?' Amy and Lauren suddenly blurted out. Lily and Madeline gave them a stern look to keep them quiet.

'Can you really?' asked Professor Oak. Lily nodded. 'Actually, I can...mega evolve', said Lily less shyly than usual. Professor Oak and Delia stared at her with disbelief.

'It's true', said Ash trying to support her. 'She did it on our first encounter with that monster', he explained. 'Pikachu', Pikachu agreed with Ash.

'However, it's one in about 1/10000 chance that our kind can mega evolve', Madeline explained. 'We have seen some of our kind pull it off, but the only person personally that we know can mega evolve is Sis', she said.

'Very interesting', muttered Oak as wrote some notes in a notebook. 'Lil-I mean, your Highness, can you show me the different habitats of this world?, he asked Lily. Lily and the girls stared at him with shock.

'You want us show you our world in detail?' cried Madeline who shot up into the air. Amy and Lauren stared at each other looking confused but Lily was standing beside them looking thoughtful. Then she made her decision.

'You can...if you want', she offered getting more confident in talking to strangers.

'You're not serious are you?, asked Ash looking excited. Even the girls stared at her looking shocked. Lily nodded. 'I am', she replied with a smile. 'I'll organise a carriage', and with that, she left the library. The girls watched her as she left. Professor Oak gave Ash a big pat on the back.

'You have such a thoughtful friend', he said. 'Also, I'm seeing signs that she quite fond of you', he told Ash.

'Don't be ridiculous', Ash laughed. 'She's just my friend and that's it'.

* * *

That afternoon, Ash couldn't believe that Lily was going to show his kind more about her world. Ash, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Delia watched at the front garden of Lily's house to wait for them to come out. Moments later, a beautiful white carriage decorated with black swirls and lines came out of the front door and the girls walked out beside it. They were all wearing beautiful long ball gowns and they all wore silver pointed tiaras on their heads. Lily was dressed in blue, Madeline in white, Amy in pink and Lauren in purple.

'You girls look so beautiful in those dresses', Delia complemented them sweetly.

'But we have to wear them all the time when going out', Amy groaned. 'So true', Lauren agreed.

'Now stop complaining', Madeline scolded them. 'You can take them off after the tour'. Lily whistled and four strong looking men wearing white tuxedos took hold of each side of the ropes attached to the carriage and they pulled it to the fountain in the middle of the garden. The girls followed (with Madeline cheating by flying) and hopped inside the carriage.

'Are you coming?' Madeline called. Ash and the others followed them and hopped inside. There was loads of room. It felt like ten people could fit in. The men started to pull the carriage and left the mansion.

'First stop, the Grassy Fields and Forests', Lily called to her men. 'The grassy fields', Ash asked her. Lily nodded.

'A lot of grass, bug, normal types, some flying, and lots of other types like dark types live in that habitat', Madeline explained. 'Look outside, we'll be here very soon'. Ash and Pikachu watched outside the carriage to see if he could find anything familiar. It seemed forever until the carriage arrived at their destination. When Ash jumped out with Pikachu, he found himself in a forest with trees even taller than Lily's house. Above in the trees, there were tree houses sitting on their thick trunks. On the ground, there were large holes, big enough to fit a person in. Lily stepped out of the carriage followed by everyone else.

'This the Grassy Fields and Forest habitat', she explained. 'Follow me', she called to everyone else. Lily told Ash, Pikachu, Oak and Delia how the people live by planting fruit and berries on their trees. They used leaves and branches for their beds to sleep in and only come out of their houses when planting food. The beings living underground sometimes took the berries and fruit from their neighbors and kept them for themselves. They were nocturnal so stealing was easy for them. They walked on, the men pulling the carriage with them. The group came across a beautiful fresh meadow that had crops planted in a line. Lily told them they belonged to the tree beings that were mostly grass and normal types while the bug types lived underground.

It was time to move onto the next habitat. The group got into the carriage and it pulled away from the Grassy Fields and Forest. Ash was sad not to see the beings but Lily told them they were very shy of strangers, even to her.

'Next stop, the Volcanic Lands', Lily commanded. 'Don't come out this time', Lily warned. 'The temperatures there will roast you into fresh meat'. Of course nobody would want to turn into roasted meat so they had to obey Lily's order. The carriage pulled along on a plain path. It wasn't long until there was no longer grass at the path, but dry rock surrounding it. Then the temperatures rose dramatically and everyone started sweating.

Everyone looked outside. Not only there was rocky land everywhere they went but there were volcanoes at every side. They were so big they went beyond the hovering black clouds. On the ground, the beings just wearing cloth over their bodies were gathering ash in buckets while the younger ones played in the ash.

'This is possibly the toughest habitat to live in', it was Madeline's turn to do the talking. 'Mostly fire, poison, ground, and rock types live in harsh weathers like this. We give them a certain amount of food a year because the only food they can eat is plants. These beings live at the bottom of the volcanoes in caves. The caves protect them from eruptions when they happen. Amy here is a fire type herself', Madeline turned to Amy. Amy nodded with arrogance. The temperatures were so hot that they were forced to leave the Volcanic lands early; to Amy's disappointment.

'I think it's best to go somewhere cooler', said Lily. 'Why not go to the Icy Mountains?' she suggest. Amy and Lauren immediately but Madeline looked less than impressed.

'It must not be easy to go through cold weather as a dragon type', Ash remarked. 'You can say that again...', Madeline groaned. It wasn't long until the temperatures started to cool again. However, it wasn't long until the temperatures shot down rapidly causing everyone to shiver. Madeline suddenly looked awful, she was blue in the face.

'I guess we've arrived', said Lily looking concerned about Madeline. Ash and Pikachu got out. They found themselves looking down from a very big height. The carriage was parked in the middle of a snowy mountain. There was snow everywhere and there were tall trees that were covered with snow. Professor Oak and Delia came out and gasped at the beautiful scenery.

'What a marvelous sight', said Professor Oak. 'It looks like a painting from a up here'. Lily came out of the carriage.

'We can't stay here for long', she informed them. 'Madeline get's very sick in cold temperatures but I can tell you how the beings here survive'. So Lily told Ash and the others about how the beings either live in caves or igloos. They use the snow as their water supply and plant fruit and berries using left over human soil. The main types that lived there were ice, ghost and steel types. However, before she could explain anymore a giant avalanche started pouring towards them. They all jumped back into the carriage and legged it before they were buried alive.

'As soon the carriage left the mountains Madeline got better and was soon back to her old self. Before Madeline could speak Lauren blurted out something.

'Could we go to the Vast Oceans?' she begged. 'But I-', Lily began. 'Pleeeeeease?', she moaned. 'Alright', Lily gave in. 'You are a water type so you can swim when we get there'. Soon they were off to their next stop. After a while, the carriage stopped and everyone got out. They had arrived at a beach. In front of them, was a water taxi with a submarine like glass cover.

'Time to go underwater', said Madeline as she pushed everyone in. The four men took hold of two poles and pulled the water taxi onto the water. The taxi went underwater and Ash couldn't believe what he saw. It was just like the ocean at home. There were coral reefs and rocks everywhere in sight and the beings were swimming without needing oxygen supply. The cliffs they past where also huge and there were caverns all over the cliffs. When everyone looked around, Lauren wasn't inside. She was outside swimming happily with some other beings around her age.

'This is one of my favourites', Lily explained. 'What makes this habitat special is that the beings eat using specially designed plans used for cooking, baking, medicine and so much more. The beings live in mostly coral reefs but there're always active, even at night. Best of all, they can breathe on land and underwater. Ash, Pikachu, Oak and Delia watched Lauren gracefully swim in the water waving to everyone. The girls smiled and waved back. Ash turned his attention to Lily.

 _She has completely forgot about how she is,_ he thought. _Is it because she's getting more confident in speaking to strangers or does she love talking about the habitats of her home._

It was finally time for the last habitat. It seemed that Madeline was the most excited about this particular one. Not only that, the four men started to fly and pulled the carriage into the air.

'Where are we going?' Professor Oak asked as the carriage rose into the air. 'My favourite one, the Vast Clouds!' Madeline cheered as the carriage rose higher and higher. Soon, the land looked like a picture. There were clouds everywhere. Suddenly, something caught Ash's eye. What he saw in the distance, where beings flying in the air. They were entering and exiting the clouds. Madeline stretched, opened the carriage while letting a strong gust blow in and jumped out of the carriage. The group watched as Madeline flew over to some of the beings to say hello.

'This place sure is beautiful', Lily sighed. 'The beings that live there are dragon, flying and fairy types. There're the only typings that can properly fly, excluding levitating. They live in clouds and get their food by sharing with other habitats like trading. They live in great harmony with the other habitats'. Just then, Madeline flew to the carriage.

'Want a lift? I've got some friends!', Madeline called with some beings by her side. At once, Lauren took hold of Amy and Lauren and carried them across the sky. A being took Ash's hand while Lily held onto him. It was a blast flying in the sky like majestic birds. Madeline flew fast to entertain Amy and Lauren while Ash and Lily were carried by a being who flew slowly. Lily shyly turned to Ash.

'Are you...enjoying...yourself', she had become shy again.

'I'm having a blast', Ash shouted in the howling wind. 'I'm so glad I got to come here', he shouted again. He watched Lily smile with joy and turned away, blushing. Ash held onto her tightly as the being carried them in the evening sky.

* * *

 **Sheesh that was long. I guess I lied about not letting a chapter drag on. Oh well, I guess I can't keep all promises.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** The reality of the 'Alternate Pokemon World'.

It was sad that they had to return to the mansion. Madeline had a blast flying in the air while Ash and Lily flew together with the help of a being. When the sun started to set, they flew back into the carriage and the four men flew them back to the carriage. At home, Lily let Ash, Delia and Professor Oak have dinner with them. Professor Oak asked her many questions related to home and she answered most of them. She even let them stay for the night. It was amazing for her and her sisters to let them stay in their home. However, after the fun, Lily sensed something, something...dark.

'What do you mean dark?' asked Madeline that night during curfew. They were up in their rooms. 'The darkness must belong to the monster', said Lily. 'I felt it here. It must live in the Pokemon Temple'.

'Are you sure?' asked Madeline. 'I thought that no one was allowed in the temple except us'.

'Well, do you remember the rumour about a darkness that lurked in the temple? Well that darkness belongs to the monster', Lily explained to Madeline. Madeline looked at her with shock. Lily got up off her bed.

'I must go to the temple', Lily declared. 'I have to find out more about that monster'. Before she could leave Madeline grabbed her hand.

'You're not going on your own. It's too dangerous', cried Madeline. 'But our world might be in danger. The monster could try and destroy it like last time', Lily protested.

'But what if something happens to you', wailed Madeline. Her eyes were filled with tears. 'What if you get hurt? What if..you get killed like Mother?'. Lily stopped and stared at Madeline. She had given in to her words.

'Mother did die to save us', Lily agreed. 'But what can I do to be a worthy princess?'. The girls were silent for a few moments.

'We'll see in the morning', suggested Madeline. 'Then we can think of a plan'. With that settled, the girls went to bed. But Lily was still determined to visit to the Pokemon Temple.

* * *

 _A dream? But why am I in the middle of nowhere?_ Lily found herself standing in the middle of darkness. She had never had a dream like this before.

'Hey Lily', came a familiar voice. Lily turned around to find Ash standing beside her.

'Ash...you're...here', Lily stammered. Her shyness had come back.

'Yeah but the question is where are we?' said Ash with concern. It wasn't long until their black surroundings disappeared and they found themselves floating in the sky of the human world. Unlike home though, there were trees everywhere and grass filled the ground. Not only that, when they found what was supposed to be a village, they saw stone like temples and a fire in the centre .

'Ash..I think...we're...in the...past', Lily gasped. She was right. The humans were using tools from the Stone Age and some humans had bow and arrows to hunt. A few pokemon were standing with the humans, out of their poke balls.

'Without a doubt we've been taken four thousand years into the past', cried Ash. _Even before records of our world's past and two thousand years before the civil war,_ Lily thought.

As Ash and Lily watched, the sun set and night came. However, dark clouds began to cover the sky. Thunder was heard from the distance and lightning came down. However, the clouds were much darker and the lightning was much stronger than normal. The clouds travelled quickly and soon they were floating over the human and pokemon's heads. Suddenly, Ash and Lily watched in horror as lightning struck the humans and pokemon and they screamed in agony. There was a split second flash of light and then it cleared.

The humans looked very from different second a go. They now had Pokemon like fur that had different colours like red and yellow but the most horrifying moment for Ash and Lily was: the pokemon were nowhere to be seen. They watched as the humans panicked at their appearances and screamed for their Pokemon. Lily fell to her knees in midair.

'Is it true? Is that how my people were created to become what we are today? BY SACRIFICING POKEMON?' Lily wailed out loud. But it wasn't over yet. The clouds continued to spread to other nearby villages and shocking people and pokemon in sight. turning into the half human half pokemon beings. Lily watched helplessly as the people panicked and wept for their pokemon friends. Then, a dark shadow came out of the dark clouds. It was the same monster that was attacking in the present. As it prepared to attack, the remaining humans, pokemon and the beings revolted and attacked the monster with their attacks. Several minutes of fighting, the badly injured monster retreated into the clouds. The clouds cleared and the sky turned back to normal. Finally, the scene faded and Ash and Lily found themselves in darkness again.

'It...can't be', Lily sobbed between her tears. 'It was...the monster...who...made us', she whispered. As she wept, Ash put his arm around her shoulder.

'Your creation maybe twisted but your people still have heart', said Ash bravely. 'That monster maybe bad but it doesn't affect you as a person. It doesn't know that these people kept their humanity and continued to live like normal people'. Lily listened to him and nodded.

'I know what you mean', Lily agreed, wiping her tears away. 'We must find out more about the past, or we won't be able to help the future move on'. Just as she spoke the darkness shifted into another scene. Lily realized where they were. They were looking out the human world from two thousand years ago from the air. The humans had advanced and now there were loads of civilizations. Ash and Lily saw that they were co-operating with the beings very well. The two kinds were getting along so well.

 _It's true. Our kind had lots of respect for the human kind and pokemon before the war,_ Lily thought. _So why did the humans and pokemon go to war?_ It seemed that Lily got her answer with the next scene as they got shifted to a time skip. The humans were cutting down trees and scaring pokemon away. It wasn't long until the dark clouds covered the sky and the same monster made its appearance. The humans and pokemon stared as the monster landed on the ground. The monster gave a long roar with intimidation and pride. Lily suddenly realized that she could understand what the monster was saying. She listened carefully.

 _Humans. You have no clue what you are doing. Why are you co-operating with pokemon? You don't know that they are deceiving you. They want to take your land, your power and your property. That includes the other half humans. They just to take over your world and slave you. Listen to me. Go to war with them. They won't do you any harm after you take their land. Everything will be yours and they will do no harm to you. Just do it to save yourself._ That was the last thing that Lily heard from the monster until she and Ash were transported to another scene. This time, it was scenes of the civil war.

It was horrible to watch the humans and pokemon fight. The pokemon attacked the humans with their moves while the humans attempted to counter attack with swords, shields and acid water. Lily felt tears stream down her face. She couldn't believe the humans could fell for such a stupid trick by an obvious enemy. The scene changed again with a group of the beings in a group. One of the beings stepped back and used some sort of power to open up the passage to create the 'Alternate Pokemon World'. Some of the beings looked back sadly at the city behind them as they touched the orange light and disappeared. Ash and Lily were transported again to another scene. The humans in the city were weeping with remorse. They were begging their pokemon for forgiveness of their foolishness while the beings ignored them and left for a new world. Finally, the scene faded and Ash and Lily were in the middle of darkness again.

'The...reality', Lily whispered through tears. 'Why...do I...have...to face...our twisted...origin', she wept softly. Ash once again put his arm around her shoulder. He was shocked by the scenes as well.

'Don't worry', he told her. 'I'll do anything to help you. Do you want to face the monster responsible for your people's creation?'' he asked her. Lily nodded slowly. But before she could answer him, the surrounding darkness suddenly started to brighten and it flashed in their eyes.

* * *

She was back in her room. She was in her bed at the break of dawn. The dream made her shiver because she knew it was no ordinary dream, it was a warning from the monster who 'created' her people. It gave her that dream to make her lose her confidence and not fight it again. Lily slowly got out of bed and looked out her giant window. She could sense the darkness from the monster again. She had to go to the pokemon temple even if Madeline was going to stop her. She didn't want her world to be taken over by a monster. The door opened and Ash came in.

'You had the same dream as well. Did you?' he whispered. She nodded. She had forgotten that Ash ended up in that messed up dream as well.

'I'm going to stop it. I'm going to the pokemon temple', she whispered back. 'I'll go with you', he insisted. Lily smiled. She was glad that there was someone to help her on her secret mission. The two slowly got dressed and sneaked quietly out of the mansion without waking anybody up. As the sun started to rise, Ash and Lily headed off for the pokemon temple.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** The pokemon temple

It was windy and dry when Ash and Lily arrived at the pokemon temple. It was built in the middle of a desert wasteland at the border of the Alternate Pokemon World. The temple was surprisingly tall. It was pure white in colour. The walls were tall and smooth with a dome that had the shape of a poke ball. There were tall stairs leading up to the entrance that had two tall doors blocking the entrance. Ash and Lily stared at the temple for a few moments. It was finally time to stop the monster and save Lily's world from a dangerous fate. He turned to Lily to see she had a guilty look in her face.

'Is there something wrong?' asked Ash. 'I left my sisters without telling them', she whispered. 'There're going to be so worried about me. But I have to save my world, no matter what my fate is'. Ash admired Lily's bravery. She had completely overcome her shyness.

'Shall we go?' he asked her encouragingly. Lily gave a brave and determined nod and they headed up the tall stairs. When they reached the entrance, Lily stepped forward to the doors and gave them a few knocks in an unusual way.

'Only people from my family's blood are allowed to enter the temple', Lily explained. 'When they left the human world, the family at the time built this temple to pray that a disaster like what happened in the human world wouldn't happen to them. When my mother was alive, she would go to the temple and pray to her ancestors'. A few moments later, the doors opened and Lily was granted entrance inside. She took hold of Ash's wrist, who looked at her confused.

'Hold onto me', she warned him. 'Anyone who is not part of my family would be at risk in getting launched off the bridge like a catapult'. Ash definitely didn't want that (he did get literally kicked out of the Luminose Gym back in Kalos). The two slowly walked into the temple. As soon as they set foot in the temple, the doors closed behind them.

The lights lit up the layout of the temple. It was even more impressive inside than outside. The room was a wide rectangular shape but empty but what made it stand out was all the statues that surrounded the walls. The temple was supported by thick stone pillars, each one coloured in different colours. Opposite the doors, was an alter with many different items from ancient times, the time of the human civil war. The different colours impressed Ash. There were very few buildings like this back home. He watched as Lily walked over to the alter and bowed gracefully. She turned back to him.

'The last time I was at the temple, my mother was killed by that darkness that nearly destroyed this world', said Lily. 'She was looking for some sort of secret entrance to the bottom of the temple. It might lead to where the monster is hiding'. As she spoke, the same roar from the monster was heard. Ash and Lily listened carefully. It sounded like it came from the alter. There was some portrait of a person on the wall behind it.

'What's with the portrait?', asked Ash to Lily. 'That person was the first king of the Alternate Pokemon World. His name was Shinobu', Lily explained. She walked to the portrait cautiously and studied it for a few moments. Ash watched her as she bent down and picked up something. It was a small box. Lily paused for a few moments before she knocked the box the same way as she did when she opened the doors. The box opened and when they peered in, the box contained a small key.

'A key? But what is it for?' asked Lily. Ash looked at her for a few moments before something caught his eye. There was a tiny streak of light coming out from the side of the portrait. He ran over and lifted the portrait carefully off the wall. Lily gasped as when Ash removed the portrait, there was a key hole cut in the wall. Ash and Lily looked at each other for a few moments before Lily put the key into the key hole. When she turned it, the wall suddenly moved upwards by itself. When it disappeared, there in front of them, was the secret entrance Lily's mother had been looking for before her doom. The stairs were leading to the basement of the temple. Both taking a deep breath, Ash and Lily made their way through the entrance.

The stairs were long and and the passage was narrow and dark. Lily used a small ember to give them some light. Ash felt his heart pounding. He had never been to a place forbidden for people and the other beings to go in. As they walked down the stairs, a small glimmer of light shone in front of them. Curious about what lay ahead, Ash and Lily made their way into the light. Moments later, they found themselves in the middle of an enormous room. It was completely empty, apart from the towers that supported the room. In the middle of the room, was a massive cocoon. It was black and covered in the same dark clouds. It was the monster.

Suddenly, the cocoon started to crack. Ash and Lily found themselves frozen with shock as they watched the cocoon breaking to pieces. Then, the same threatening monster showed up and roared. The wind from the monster's breath nearly knocked Ash and Lily off their feet, but they resisted it. It was time for the battle to decide the fate of the Alternate Pokemon World. Ash got ready to take out his pokemon; but there was just one problem: he had no pokemon with him.

'Uh oh', Ash groaned. 'I forgot to bring Pikachu with me. And I don't have any other pokemon with me', he wailed childishly. Lily groaned with disgust. Ash could tell that she was shocked at his stupidity.

* * *

'I guess I'll have to do this myself', said Lily bravely and in a few moments, she transformed into her mega evolution. She braced herself for the decisive battle against the monster to save her world, and prove that she is a princess that can kick butt and not be the boring law deciding ruler and not to be the generic damsel in distress. Not only that, she'll make her mother proud and move on after her death. The battle began as soon as the monster attacked her. It reached out to grab her with one of its twelve arms, but Lily did a somersault and immediately used slash to counter it. The monster pulled back its arm and roared. Only seconds later another arm went for her.

Lily quickly started dodging its attacks from its arms. She used agility to speed herself up and attempt to confuse the monster. Big mistake! Another arm shot towards her as she focused on one of them. Its hand hit her hard and she was thrown towards the wall. Lily reacted quickly, did a flip and got back on her feet. Once again the monster gave a threatening roar, but something even more terrifying happened after the roar. An earthquake occurred, startling Lily. She quickly ran to Ash's side to protect him from any falling stone. She felt it. He world was losing life. She could see it in her mind. The same giant storm was spreading again. Rain putting out lava, lightning striking the waters, fire destroying grass and trees and melting ice. Her world would be no more if she doesn't defeat the monster in time.

Lily shot towards the monster again and got a dragon claw ready. She jumped at it and clashed with one of its arms. At that moment, another arm hit her and sent her flying. Lily didn't get to react in time and slammed against the wall of the room and fell to the floor. As she struggled to stand up, the monster stopped focusing at her and started heading towards where Ash was standing. Lily got up and tried to get there first. Too late! The monster reached out with one of its arms and grabbed Ash at its spot. Lily immediately shot towards the monster but was met with another arm and was thrown back again.

'Lily! Be careful. I'll be fine. Just defeat that monster', she heard Ash calling her. He sounded very calm but she knew he was scared on the inside. It felt like time had gone by for ages as Lily attempted to hit the monster with all her strength. While she managed to hit its arms, it seemed the monster was healing itself and counter attacking her straight after. Finally, she tried to give him a powerful focus punch to it, only to clash with one arm and getting hit by another. She felt her back hit the wall again and fall to the floor. This time, she sat up and watched helplessly as the monster cornered her. She felt herself losing hope rapidly. The monster too powerful to defeat. Her human friend in danger. Her world falling to pieces and she could do nothing about it. Lily felt tears build up and she broke down silently.

'I'm sorry, my people', she whispered sorrowfully. 'I failed you. It's my fault our world is coming to an end. I let you all down. I'll be a worthy princess and succeed Mother'. She got ready to let the monster deal the finishing blow on her, but before it could do it, something smashed into the walls, causing dust to spread everywhere. It blinded the monster. Lily turned to see where the collapsing of the walls came from. The thing that caused the hole in the wall surprised Lily dramatically.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** Madeline's determination

'Oh No! Lily has vanished!', everyone could hear Lauren screaming in the early hours of the morning. Madeline and Amy, still in their nighties ran into Lily's empty bedroom to see what was going on. The girls screamed out loud. That woke Professor Oak and Delia.

'What's the matter girls?', groaned Oak sleepily as he walked into the room.

'Sis is gone', wailed Madeline. 'She's disappeared', squealed Amy.

'You've got to be kidding me', cried Oak. Suddenly, Delia screamed from the guest's bedroom. Everyone ran out of Lily's room to find Delia weeping in the middle of the floor.

'Delia! What's wrong?' asked Professor Oak running to her side.

'My Ash', she cried. 'He's gone as well'.

'Ash too?' Madeline cried with shock. But then it hit her. She remembered what Lily said to her before they went to bed, _I have to go to the Pokemon Temple._ Those words shook Madeline with fear. What if Lily gets hurt? What if she dies?

'I know where they've gone', said Madeline. 'They've gone to the Pokemon Temple'. Everyone stared at her with disbelief. No one had to the temple since the death of Queen Lucy.

'Are you sure?' asked Professor Oak. 'I'm positive', she replied confidently. 'Sis told me she wanted to go there. I have to go after her', she cried out loud. She was about to run out of the room before both Amy and Lauren stopped her.

'But you said it was dangerous', said Amy frighteningly. 'Yeah, you told us Mummy died there', Lauren agreed with Amy.

'I'm sorry girls but your big sister is there right now', exclaimed Madeline. 'I must go after her'.

'But we don't want to be alone', wailed Amy. 'We don't want you to die!' wailed Lauren. This time Madeline paused for a few moments before responding. She bent down and put her hands on each of their shoulders.

'I know it's scary but, I have to go after her. I care about both of you. You are precious to us because we promised to look after you after your mother died. Your big sister means so much to me. Not because she's my twin sister but she's so unique as a person. One day she couldn't talk to strangers or us and she stammered every time she tried to talk to us. Now she's strong, brave and can talk to her friend without any trouble. Now I can express my feelings to her and you can too. That's why I must go', said Madeline comfortably. this calmed Amy and Lauren down as they had learned the promise Madeline made to her mother before she died.

Suddenly, something strange happened. A massive roar was heard in the distance. Then, there was thunder and fire balls started falling from the sky. With Madeline dressed, everyone ran out of the mansion. The surrounding trees were on fire.

'What in the world is going on?', asked Professor Oak, alarmed by the sight. 'The monster is using its power to destroy our world!', Madeline yelled in shock. 'I must go now!'. However, before she flew off, she turned around to the others. Delia was holding Pikachu in her arms. Pikachu was looking incredibly frightened. Madeline immediately knew why he was worried. She went over to Pikachu.

'I know how you feel', she told Pikachu. 'You're worried about Ash. I can tell the two of you are best buddies, aren't you?', she smiled gently. 'Pika..chu', Pikachu replied slowly.

'We both have something in common. You're worried about your trainer and I'm worried about my sister', said Madeline. She held out her hand to him.

'Would you like to come with me?', she asked thoughtfully. This was a silly question for Pikachu because he jumped straight out of Delia's arm and straight onto to Madeline's shoulder. Madeline took out a small rope from her hand bag and tied it around her waist. Then she tied the other side on Pikachu's tummy.

'This is so you don't fall off my shoulder when I'm flying', said Madeline cockily. Amy and Lauren stepped forward.

'Maddy, is your shoulder alright?' asked Amy worriedly. Lauren nodded, agreeing with Amy. 'Don't worry girls. My shoulder is all better', Madeline replied confidently. As more trees around them, Madeline, with Pikachu in her shoulder, jumped into the air and flew away from the mansion. She looked back at her sisters, Professor Oak and Delia one more time before she set of for the Pokemon Temple.

On the way to the temple, Madeline saw some horrible scenes. She saw fire melting the ice in the Snowy Mountains and burning the trees and grass in the Grassy Forests and Fields, water hardening lava and putting out fires in the Volcanic Lands and lightning striking the Grand Oceans. Concerned, Madeline and Pikachu carried on flying before reaching the borders of the Alternate Pokemon World. Up ahead, they saw the pokemon temple. It was glowing white, brighter than usual. Unfortunately, she saw a barrier surrounding the temple.

'Well this is just great', Madeline moaned with sarcasm. 'Now how are we going to get into the temple?, she dropped down with disgust. 'Pika. Pikachu', Pikachu squeaked at her, pulling her thick hair, which was tied in a high ponytail.

'Do you mean we should try and break through the barrier and to the bottom of the temple?', she asked him smiling mischievously. 'Pikachu!', Pikachu nodded.

'This may be an insane idea but it's our only option if we want to find Sis and Ash', said Madeline. At once she began to pick up speed. She flew as fast as she could, trying to break her limit. As soon as she was closing in on the temple, she braced for impact and got ready to charge through. But she wasn't strong enough and she found herself bouncing off the barrier and being sent flying back. Pikachu tumbled off her shoulder but the rope pulled him back and prevented him from falling. As soon as she recovered, Madeline charged towards the temple again. This time, much faster than usual. She commanded Pikachu to use quick attack while she used dragon claw to break the barrier. The tactic failed as well and they were sent flying back again. But Madeline didn't give up and neither did Pikachu. After two more failed attempts, Madeline hovered in midair, trying to think of another way to destroy the barrier.

She knew she had to think fast. Her world could be destroyed within hours if she didn't reach Lily and Ash on time. She stared at a worried Pikachu who was squeaking for Ash. Madeline faced the temple. The barrier was strong but it can't hold up forever. Maybe there could be a limit to what the barrier could reflect back. Something started to come into her mind. It was risky, but she had no choice if she was going to break into the temple.

'Pikachu', she said to Pikachu. 'Hold on tight. I'm taking a risk', she warned him. She felt Pikachu cling onto her shoulder even tighter than before. Madeline took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her arms onto her chest. She felt her body becoming heavy as she starting falling down. Pikachu squealed as it clung onto her shoulder. She felt her hair being tugged the wind, her dress swaying as she felt herself falling and her body felt as heavy as a weight. As they fell closer and closer to the ground, Madeline started to pick up speed.

Suddenly, she shot up into the air, just metres away from hitting the ground. She could feel her ears getting sore. Madeline realized that she was flying so fast, she could break the sound barrier any moment. She turned towards the temple, ready to break the temple with all her might.

'Are you ready Pikachu?' Madeline shouted at Pikachu as she flew. Pikachu squeaked, as if it was saying 'yes'. Madeline braced herself. She charged up a moonblast and a few seconds later, she felt herself surrounded by her move's power. As she charged towards the Pokemon Temple, she grabbed Pikachu and two of them braced for impact as they charged closer and closer to the temple. Moments later, they felt themselves crashing into a wall of magic. It broke and they were sent charging towards the building. After that, everything went black on Madeline.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Accepting the past and facing the future

It was that moment when Lily lost hope in saving her world when Madeline and Pikachu crashed into the battlefield. As dust got thrown all over the place, Lily tried to see who caused the collapse of one part of the wall. When the dust cleared, Lily saw Pikachu lying right in front of her, who then struggled to stand up. As she bent down to pick up Pikachu her eyes caught sight of Madeline. She was lying in an uncomfortable position on the side of her back. Madeline had blacked out on impact. Lily ran over to Madeline.

'Madeline! Madeline! Are you alright?', Lily squealed as she shook her sister. Madeline gave a small groan and opened her eyes. She smiled at Lily.

'Sis...you're alright', she panted. 'I was...so worried...when you ran...away', she lifted her head up slowly to get a closer look at Lily.

'I'm sorry', cried Lily sadly. 'I shouldn't have ran away without letting you know where I was going', Lily looked so guilty that Madeline couldn't help but not be mad at her.

'Don't...worry', she panted but her voice sounded a little bit stronger. 'I want...to help you'. Lily gasped. Madeline had offered to help her save the world. She looked back at the monster who was trying to brush dust off its arms. Pikachu squealed for Ash, who still being held hostage by the monster. Madeline slowly sat up.

'It's..your world', said Madeline. 'Your people are relying on you. You can save them from a dreaded fate', she encouraged Lily. 'You're strong. You can defeat the monster', she smiled gently. But Lily turned away from her.

'Madeline...the truth is, that monster was responsible for our people's origin', she cried. Madeline stared at her with disbelief.

'Don't be ridiculous', she laughed in her same cheeky way. 'How could a monster like that be responsible for creating us?'. So Lily told Madeline the entire story. How the monster used its power to fuse humans and pokemon to create their ancestors, how it tricked the humans into going to war with pokemon, and when their kind decided to leave the human world to start a new life in their own world. When Lily finished her story, Madeline looked shocked. She couldn't believe that her kind was created in the most horrific way possible.

'I should've known', said Madeline. 'When Mother went to the pokemon temple that time, she knew about her people's origin but she didn't want to tell us at the time because we we were so young. She also wanted to defeat the monster before it could destroy the Alternate Pokemon World. But she ended up getting killed by the monster instead', she pointed out. Lily nodded.

'The monster is too strong. I've tried countless things to harm it but nothing is working', Lily was coming close to tears. 'I'm a failure as a princess and I made Mother looked like a fool. I don't deserve to be the next queen', she sobbed. Unable to say anything to her, Madeline just sank down. She didn't know how to cheer up Lily when she was in a desperate situation.

'Don't give up til the very end', came a brave voice from behind. Lily turned around. Ash, who was still trapped in the monster's grasp, was calling to her. Lily stood up.

'What do you mean?', she called back trying to wipe tears away.

'If you give up now, your world may be destroyed', he called to her. 'You are the princess of this world. It's just like what Madeline said, your people are relying on you. Their homes are getting destroyed by this monster's power. They believe in you.'

'It's true', said Madeline. 'Sis, you're special. You are extremely powerful compared to us. None of us could defeat you when we challenged you to a battle', she encouraged her.

'But...I can't. I'm not strong enough', she said sadly.

'Everyone makes mistakes', Ash called to her. 'No person is perfect. What makes people special is not being perfect, but who they are. You have a personality different from us. Your family is different in a way as well. Sometimes you have to stop trying the possible and try the impossible', he called.

'That's right', Madeline agreed with Ash. 'One of the best ways to overcome your mistakes is to accept the past. Our mother maybe gone, but her heart lives on with us. She wants us to be as strong as her.' All this encouragement from her human friend and her twin sister overwhelmed Lily. True, Mother died years ago but it traumatized her so badly that she couldn't stop thinking about it. But she never thought that she could accept her death and face the future. _There're right,_ she thought. _I have to stand up. My world is believing in me. If I don't defeat the monster, how can our world have a bright future_. It was the moment the monster made a grab for Lily when she finally snapped. Her eyes suddenly turned brighter than ever and her hair and fur began to glow. Suddenly, she jumped into the air, and used a move that she had never used before: hyper beam.

The beam shot straight into the monster's arm that was holding Ash. The monster roared with pain and threw Ash into the air. Lily immediately reacted, ran as fast she could, jumped again and caught Ash before he could hit the ground. Lily landed on her feet and they skidded on the ground to a halt. She flopped down.

'Are you alright?' she gasped, her heart pounding like crazy. 'Yeah...I'm alright', said Ash, looking relieved to be out of the monster's grasp.

'Sis, that was so cool', Madeline called as she and Pikachu ran over to them. Pikachu squealed with joy and jumped into Ash's arms.

'Pikachu, sorry I worried you', Ash hugged Pikachu tightly. He turned to Madeline.

'Thanks for bringing Pikachu with you', he thanked Madeline. Madeline winked at him. 'Don't mention it', she replied cheekily. Lily stammered a bit to try and speak.

'Thank you, both of you', she said politely. 'Your words woke me up. Now it's time to face a bright future for the Alternate Pokemon World', she commanded bravely. Ash and Madeline stood up.

'Let's take that monster down', Madeline yelled with excitement and thus the true final battle to decide the future of the Alternate Pokemon World began.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** The Fate of the Alternate Pokemon World

It was interesting to see Lily in such a determined mood that Ash couldn't help but smile at her. He knew that she wasn't shy or awkward anymore, she was happy to be with and talk to the people she loved. While Lily got ready to clash head on with the monster, Madeline flew into the air away from the monster to act as a sniper while Ash commanded Pikachu to distract the monster while Lily came up with a strategy to defeat the monster. The monster roared again and this time, it started using pokemon moves.

It attempted to use sand attack to blind everyone but Lily used an unrevealed whirlwind to swirl the sand away from them. Using eye contact to communicate with Ash, he heard her saying through telepathy that it was Pikachu's turn to shine.

'Are you ready Pikachu?' he called to Pikachu. 'Pikachu!' came Pikachu's enthusiastic reply.

'Okay now use thunderbolt', he commanded confidently. At once, PIkachu jumped up and unleashed loads of electricity and it struck the monster. The girls stared in amazement at how powerful Pikachu's thunderbolt was.

'Nice thunderbolt!', Madeline called from the distance. Pikachu squealed as if he was saying 'thank you' to Madeline. Now that the monster was paralysed it gave Lily a chance to fire her newly learnt hyper beam. She released it and the beam pushed the monster into the ground, as it roared with pain. Moments later, Lily sat down with a flop to catch her breath. She had to recharge. Madeline hovered over everyone's heads and started charging up her next move. She was using dragon dance to increase her speed and physical attack. The monster started to get back up, because it had no legs ( **I forgot to add that feature in chapter 7** ) it just hovered in the air.

'Those this thing have super armor or is just me?' Madeline shouted looking agitated.

'I don't know', said Ash. 'Pikachu use electro-ball', he commanded Pikachu. Pikachu jumped again, charged up his move from the tip of his tail and threw the ball at the monster, but it responded quickly and used mirror-coat to reflect the elctro-ball. The counter attack came so fast that Pikachu didn't get enough time to dodge it. It hit him and Pikachu was sent flying.

'I've got you Pikachu!' Ash called and he ran as fast as he could and caught Pikachu. However, he lost his balance and hit his back off one of the stone pillars.

'Eeek! Are you alright?', yelled Madeline and she and Lily ran over to Ash and Pikachu. Ash rubbed his back.

'I'm alright', he groaned standing up slowly. The monster roared again and finally, since the its first appearance, the clouds surrounding its body started to clear. The clouds flew around the room and over everyone's heads. Suddenly, Lily looked like she was in a daze.

'Hey Lily. Are you alright?', Ash asked her shaking her to get his attention. Lily turned around. 'My world', she whispered. 'If we don't defeat this monster in a couple of hours, my world will be no more'. Ash looked shocked. Were they really running out of time this fast?

'Don't worry', he told her. 'Don't give up til the very end', Lily nodded in response. 'I won't' she responded bravely.

'Um...guys, we have a problem!' said Madeline, panicking. Pikachu was pointing at the monster. Ash and Lily turned around and finally got to see the monster's full body. It looked horrendous. Its six pair of arms were connected to a deformed body with red, green and blue fur covering its skin. Its eyes were glowing blood red and a threatening look. It had the face and top shoulders of a human but the body was like multiple pokemon were squished into a blender and creating lots of colours and a shapeless body. Madeline felt like she was going to throw up by the monster's appearance. Ash grabbed Pikachu to protect him at the monster's appearance. While Lily had a sorrowful look on her face.

'Its rage won't subside until we defeat it', she explained. 'I can tell that it just wants destroy anything because it hates nature. But we'll never know why it wants destroy our world'. She felt very sorry for the monster, but Ash knew that she had no choice but to defeat it and save her world. Now the monster was getting ready to attack them. It used a move that Pikachu dreaded to get hit by: earthquake! The ground shook and the rocks flew towards Pikachu. Luckily, Madeline flew down and lifted Pikachu off the ground before it could hit him.

Now it was Lily's turn to fight back. As it got distracted by Madeline flying around the room, she used her frenzy plant technique to climb up the plants and stood at the top. Madeline put Pikachu down beside Ash and flew to her. She lifted Lily by the arms and carried her to the monster. She turned to Ash.

'You know what you're doing?', he called to them. 'Yep', Lily called back. 'I've got a plan. I'm getting on top of the monster and try to weaken it using giga drain. When it's weakened enough, we're going to use our strongest moves and take it down. Got it?' she called. 'Got it', Ash called back. Madeline carefully flew around the monster, dodging its arms trying to grab her. As soon she was above its head, she let Lily go and Lily swiftly and gently landed on the monster's human like shoulder. It roared with anger as it tried to shake Lily off but she used vine whip to balance herself on its shoulders. Finally, she used giga drain to drain the monster's strength. It roared, trying once again to shake Lily off, but she stayed firm on his shoulder, with a determined face.

Ash, Madeline and Pikachu held their breath as the monster started to slow down. Soon it fell down to the ground and rolled to the side. Now it was their chance. Lily jumped off the monster and got ready to use a move. Everyone got ready to deliver the final blow to the monster.

'Are you ready everyone?' Ash called to the girls. 'Yes!', they called. 'Okay Pikachu, use thunderbolt full blast!', he commanded Pikachu. At once, Pikachu unleashed an even more powerful thunderbolt than normal. Madeline charged up and released her moonblast. However, Lily did something extraordinary. Instead of hyper beam, she c,harged up a power of her own and a power she had never revealed to anyone. Just as the others released their power, Lily unleashed her new power. The move was like hyper beam, but much stronger. Then all three moves combined together to make one big blast. It went straight for the monster and hit it in the body, The monster roared in pain as the blast covered the entire room, the monster's roars got fainter and fainter as its body started started to decintergrate. Flashing lights spread throughout the entire room, blinding everyone.

Moments later, the lights cleared. Ash, Pikachu, Madeline and Lily looked up. The room was empty. The monster was nowhere to be seen. They had won the final battle.

'We..won', Lily gasped. 'Friendship and working together maybe overdone in stories but that was the best time to use it', Madeline cheered. Ash ran to Pikachu and hugged him.

'You did great Pikachu!' said Ash letting Pikachu sit on his shoulder. He watched as Lily walked to him. She bowed deeply.

'Thank you for helping me', she said politely. 'You are such a reliable and brave friend'. Ash laughed.

,You did most of the work', he complemented her. Then, Lily looked scared. She looked up at the ceiling.

'The world's life is still getting drained', she gasped.

'WHAT!', Madeline screamed. 'We most find the source of what's draining you world', said Ash encouragingly. At once, everyone started looking for a solution to stop the end of the Alternate Pokemon World.

* * *

 **Only five more chapters until this story is over. If you are reading this right now, and care for the characters, get ready to grab some tissues because the next chapter might make you cry.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Lily's sacrifice

It was hard to believe how frantic everyone was as they searched for a way to stop the destruction of the Alternate Pokemon World. Especially Lily, who wanted to show her people that she was a capable and brave princess. As everyone ran around, Madeline thumped her head off something sticking out the ceiling as she flew around.

'Ouch!' she cried as she hit the thing. Everyone skidded to a halt. Madeline was rubbing her head while hovering in midair when Ash, Pikachu and Lily ran to her.

'Madeline, there's no time to slack off', Lily called, looking worried.

'That's not it', Madeline snapped back. 'I bumped into something that wasn't there before'. Ash and Lily had a closer look at the thing that sticking out. It was some lever or something like that. Madeline took hold of the lever and tried to pull it, but it didn't budge.

'At least you can help me, you lazy slakings', Madeline called, looking annoyed. Ash, Pikachu and Lily went to where Madeline was hovering. She flew down and let Lily grab her leg. Ash took hold of Lily's waist and Madeline pulled them into the air. She once again took hold of the lever.

'I'm going to let us fall so our weight can force the lever to move. It's that okay?', Madeline asked Lily. Lily nodded. At a count to three, Madeline let herself fall and thanks to Ash, Pikachu and Lily pulling her down, the lever budged. The floors opened to show a large hole in the middle of the room. Unfortunately, Madeline's hands slipped off the lever and the group tumbled down the hole.

Lily was holding onto Madeline's hand as they fell down the hole. She grabbed Ash's wrist without thinking and held on. As she grabbed his wrist, he smiled at her warmly. She knew that this was his way of saying 'No need to worry'. As the group fell down the hole, light was beginning to emerge from the bottom.

'BRACE FOR IMPACT', Madeline screamed as the light got closer. Meaning they were getting closer to the ground. Moments later, the group crashed onto a marble floor and fell on top of each other. Fortunately, Pikachu landed on the ground safely, while the others landed in a big heap. Lily was the first to get up as she was on top of the pile. As Ash and Madeline recovered from the sudden fall, Lily discovered the cause of the world's destruction. The monster used the last of its power to keep its soul alive and devour the world, and combined the souls of the pokemon it killed to create the beings, the job was making it easier to do. The glowing black cloud of light was floating in the middle of a small but bare room with a marble roof and floor.

Ash, Madeline and Pikachu joined her side. The group had a look at the black gathered clouds.

'It's the monster's surviving will', said Lily. 'It won't stop until we force it to do something'. Everyone didn't know what to do. They came up with a few plans to try and stop it. They tried to combine their moves and strike it, but the clouds were like a brick wall and didn't budge. Madeline tried using moonblast to open a hole, but that didn't work either. Finally Lily tried to use a powerful sweet scent to distract it, but it resisted the temptation. Now the group stared hopelessly at the black clouds of light. Time was running out for the Alternate Pokemon World and they couldn't figure out how to stop the monster. It seemed that Lily was about to give up when Ash noticed something.

'Lily, up on the roof', he called to her from a distance. Lily ran to Ash. There were some writing on the roof. The letters were written in an old fashioned cursive style. It read:

 **Even if you defeat the dark force in battle, it doesn't mean you've beat it altogether. Its soul will rage until everything is destroyed. However, there is a way to stop the rampage without getting the world destroyed. If you want to stop the soul, you'll have to sacrifice one of your own. Then the dark force will finally rest forever and the pokemon temple will collapse.**

Ash and Lily stared in horror at the text. It wasn't because the temple would collapse after the dark force rests but someone must sacrifice themselves in order to officially defeat the monster. For a while, Ash, Lily, Madeline and Pikachu stood around each other, trying to think of another solution. Finally, Lily stepped forward and looked at the dark clouds of light.

'I have to do it. For my people and your sake', she announced bravely. The others stared at her in horror.

'But wait', cried Madeline. 'You know you'll die when you offer yourself'. 'That's right', cried Ash. 'Your people won't be able to have a great princess like you.' Lily paused for a moment before responding.

'I know I'll die', she replied. 'But...it's for your own and the beings sake. If I don't do this, this world will be no more. The beings won't have a home to live in. All the land that makes this world unique will cease to exist. Back then, the world nearly got destroyed by that same monster and force. But Mother offered herself to calm the monster down and save us. However, now that the monster is rampaging again, it will only stop if someone really powerful will offer him or herself. That's why I have to do this', Lily explained.

Lily watched as Madeline began to let tears fall down her face. Ash tried not to cry and just looked down with sorrow. Lily, feeling sorry for them, walked up to comfort them.

'I know it's hard', she said gently. 'But that's how life goes. People come and go. Everyone has to die at some point in their lives. And then a new life born. The cycle has always been like this. Dealing with death is really hard I know. But now, I know that even if she's gone, Mother was always watching us from the heavens. And even when I'm gone, I'll always be there, watching you from the skies, seeing you live happily'. Her speech broke everyone's hearts. To say goodbye, Lily went up to her beloved twin sister.

'Madeline, you have been such a good sister to me, despite our different personalities. You were always there for me after Mother died. I'm so grateful to you that I had someone to be with me during my quiet times. Now I can speak to anyone I want to, thank you'. She gave Madeline a gentle hug. Madeline couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears.

'I'm so happy I got to know you too sis', she wept. 'Please take care of yourself'. Then Lily went up to her beloved human friend.

'Ash, I never knew that I would make friends with someone that I could actually talk to outside my family, but also talk to someone that's not from my world. You helped me overcome my shyness thanks to your big heart, bravery and also, your patience and kindness. I'm so happy I got to know you. Please tell your professor and your mother I said goodbye. Thank you', with that she gave Ash another gentle hug. To her surprise, Lily saw a single tear trickle down Ash's face.

'I'm glad I got to know you too', he whispered to her. 'I just wish I got to know you a bit more.' Lily smiled gently.

'I'm sure you will', she replied. Then she turned to Pikachu, who standing beside Ash.

'Pikachu, take care of your buddy', and she rubbed Pikachu's head. Pikachu squeaked with sadness. Now that she had said her goodbyes, it was time for Lily to offer herself. Before she did though, she created a bubble around Ash, Madeline and Pikachu. The bubble floated in the air.

'This will take you outside the temple. Please tell Amy and Lauren that I said goodbye to them.' Those were the last words Lily said in her lifetime before she went up to the black clouds of light. She touched the clouds with her hand, and at once, the temple began to collapse. Lily also felt herself losing her life energy little by little. She could picture it; the soul had stopped consuming the Alternate Pokemon World and was now consuming her. Her body was beginning to disappear as her life was drained. Lily looked up to the ceiling. The temple was falling apart around her. In the bubble, she could hear Ash shouting at her to get out and Madeline weeping beside him. Pikachu was squeaking for her as well. But Lily just smiled.

 _Goodbye everyone,_ she thought. _Now I have fulfilled my dream of being a capable and brave princess for my people. Mother, I can finally join you and honor you as a heroine to the Alternate Pokemon World._ That was the last thing that Lily remembered before she felt the last of her life being drained by the monster's soul. And finally, her vision faded into darkness.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** Off the edge of despair

While it was hard for Ash and Madeline say goodbye to Lily, it was even more heartbreaking just to watch her getting consumed by the monster's soul. Ash knew it was the only way to save the Alternate Pokemon World and he couldn't believe that Lily was willing to die to save her people, and her family. As the temple began to collapse, the trio were being carried to safety by the last of Lily's power.

'Lily, don't leave us', Ash shouted as loud as he could. 'There's got to be another way. There's GOT to be!'. Beside him in the bubble, Madeline burst into tears and screamed for Lily, which was not like her at all. Ash felt a single tear tricks down his cheek, it landed on Pikachu's nose, who rubbed his head against Ash's arm to comfort him. As Ash and Madeline called out for Lily the scene of the collapsing temple vanished before them.

For a few moments, the group were floating in the middle of nothing. _This is weird,_ Ash thought. _We're floating in the middle of nowhere. So where are we being transported to?_ Unfortunately for Ash and Madeline, they were transported to the border of the Grand Oceans. The bubble that carried them suddenly popped and the trio fell into the ocean. Ash felt his body crash into the water. It was freezing cold, but not as cold as the oceans back in the human world. Ash swam around to find Pikachu, but it was difficult because the currents were very strong. Ash swam up to the surface to get some air, only to find that he was in the middle of a stormy sea.

 _This is a problem,_ he thought. _I'm separated from Madeline and Pikachu. What should I do?_ Then he heard a voice, a girl's voice. He watched as Madeline rapidly swam to him, beating the rough waves.

'Have you found Pikachu?' she asked, panting. 'No I haven't', he replied anxiously.

'The storm is still strong. We'll die if we don't get together and find land', she cried. 'Remember don't give til the very end', Ash called to her. Madeline looked at him for a few moments. Then she nodded and dived back into the water. Ash followed her. It was pure luck that when they dived underwater, they found Pikachu, swimming towards them. Ash grabbed Pikachu by its body and the trio began to swim to search for land. While the currents were strong Ash swam with all his might to survive, and get Pikachu and Madeline to safety.

However, a few minutes, Ash began to lose his strength. The freezing cold water was beginning to weaken him. He felt himself sinking in the water, but Madeline grabbed his arm and began to drag him up to the surface. Everyone got a bit of air before diving back into the water. He felt Madeline wrap her arm around his as she swam. Moments later, the group were thrown onto a pile of sand, they had reached land. A bright blue light shone in his eyes. It was nighttime. But Ash felt too weak to even move. Not only that, he seemed to be in a trance, but why? _What's...happening to me?,_ He thought as his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

'Pikachu!', she could hear Pikachu squeaking bedside her. Madeline sat up. They had been washed up in a small island in the middle of nowhere. The storm had finally calmed down. Now they could relax.

'Pikachu!' she heard Pikachu's voice again. Madeline looked to her right. She saw Pikachu standing beside Ash, who lay unconscious on the sand. Madeline slowly got up and ran to them. She bent down and felt Ash's head.

'Oh no!', she cried. 'His temperature is so low that he mightn't be able to recover'. It was true. His forehead was ice cold to touch with bear hands.

'We have to find shelter and fast', she said to Pikachu. She lifted Ash onto her back and she and Pikachu began to explore the beach. There was no one around. The whole beach was deserted. There weren't any beings either. Madeline felt a wave of fear and sadness in her heart. Ash was sick. Her sister was dead. Now it was only her and Pikachu who were well.

'Sis...I wish you were hear to help us right now', she whispered to herself sadly. 'I wish I was brave like you'. It wasn't long until she and Pikachu found a path leading to the grassy part of the island. They followed the path and lead them to a lovely grassy field. That was all the island offered to them. The only living thing that was in front of them was a large tree with a grant hole in the trunk. A hole? Madeline walked over to the tree and lay Ash gently on the grass. She had a closer look at the hole.

'Looks like I can fit in there', said Madeline and she crawled in. They hole had lead her to a cosy cave like hollow that was wide and tall enough to fit five people in. Madeline came out of the hole and told Pikachu they could stay in there until they were rescued. With that, Madeline dragged Ash inside the hole. His body was still cold to feel. She watched as Pikachu started gathering grass and shaking leaves off small branches and carrying them inside the hole. After Pikachu gathered enough leaves, grass and branches, Madeline lay Ash gently on top of them.

'He'll be much more comfortable now that he has something to lie on', she said trying to cheer Pikachu up. Pikachu squeaked sadly and looked down. 'Don't worry. He'll get better, I know it', she said again trying to sound cheerful. She sat up a bit.

'I'm going outside for a bit', she told Pikachu before she crawled out of the tree. Once she was out, she sat down on one side of the tree. She lowered her head between the hem of her dress.

'Why?', she muttered to herself. 'Why do you have to leave me so soon?'. Madeline felt tears swelling up. She felt helpless. Without Lily, she felt lonely and powerless.

'Sis..please come back', she whispered as her tears trickled down her face. 'You were so dear to us. You kept us happy, even though, you struggled to talk to us. I promised Amy and Lauren to bring you back to them after this was over', she wailed out loud. Memories of Lily were flooding into her mind. She remembered when she first realised that Lily had changed after her mother's death. She rememberd her training hours a day in the back garden to improve her fighting skills. She remembered when Lily first brought Ash out to her. And she remembered Lily's smile as said goodbye to her before her ultimate sacrifice.

'I broke my promise to them', Madeline sobbed out loud in the dark. 'Amy and Lauren are going to devistated when they find out I broke my promise to them. I accepted Mother's death years ago, but how can I accept that you're gone as well'. Her cries echoed in the darkness of the night. Being stuck in an island was the pits.

'Sis...I loved you, so much', her voice lowered into a whisper. For nearly the rest of the night, Madeline sobbed under the tree until she cried herself to sleep. Her despair was so great that even Ash, who slowly regained consciousness throughout the night, could hear her desperate cries.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** Recalling the good times

 _What happened? When did I get here? That's right...we were washed up here after Lily...died._ Ash was awake and had no clue where he was? He was lying on top of some leaves, branches and grass and it the only light he could see was from was a gap coming from his left. He still felt very weak. He also felt really cold. Was he sick? The sea water was freezing when he swam in it.

Ash looked around. While it was pitched black, he could see the outline of the 'walls'. Then he realized where he was. He was lying in the hollow of a tree. He looked to his right. Pikachu was sleeping peacefully at his side. _Thank goodness Pikachu is safe,_ he thought. Then he heard the cries again. The cries of mourning. Ash knew that voice. Madeline was safe as well. At once he tried to sit up but he felt so weak that he forced to lie down again.

 _I suppose I should get some sleep,_ he thought. And it didn't take long for Ash to drift back to sleep again.

* * *

From the hollow, the sun had risen fully. Ash opened his eyes. He still felt very weak. But the cries have stopped, but Madeline still hadn't come inside. _She must of fallen asleep outside_ he thought. Suddenly, he felt someone rubbing itself against his arm. It was Pikachu.

'I'm glad you're alright Pikachu', said Ash weakly, rubbing Pikachu's head. 'Did I worry you?', he asked him.

'Pika, Pikachu', came his reply. Pikachu was trying to say he did worry him.

'Sorry Pikachu', Ash murmured gently. He looked around. 'Pikachu, can you get Madeline for me?', he asked Pikachu. At once, Pikachu got up and ran outside the hollow. Moments later, he came back in and Madeline crawled in with him. As soon as she turned to Ash, she looked down, looking miserable.

'Are you...alright?', she asked quietly. 'Um..yeah', he replied weakly. He tried to sit up again, but flopped back down into the bed of branches and leaves. Madeline looked up this time.

'We washed up here after the temple collapsed', she explained quietly. 'The storm that was wrecking the Alternate Pokemon World has stopped at last', she added. She looked down again, looking even more upset. 'Now..I'll never see her again...'. Madeline looked like she was going to cry again, but she stayed strong. There was a bit of silence in the tree for quite some time, until Madeline broke it.

'You know, I got so scared when your skin fell cold', she said to him. 'Your temperature was so low! I thought you were going to die, like Sis', she cried. Ash tried to think of something to try and cheer her up, but no words could come out. He paused for a few moments, and came up what to say.

'You know Madeline, if you lose someone, just try to think of the fond memories you had with that person', he finally spoke. Madeline looked up.

'You mean, remember the good times?', she asked, looking unsure. 'Yeah,' said Ash, giving her a weak smile.

'I have a lot of happy memories of my sisters', said Madeline, smiling sadly. 'I have a clear memory of when one time, I got bullied by a small child during one of the annual gatherings when my mum was alive and she came over and challenged him to a battle and trashed him. I was really happy that even though, she was shy towards people, she still cared for the people she loved'.

'That's a lovely memory', said Ash. 'I may not have spent as much time with her but I remember when I first met her. I awoke in her cabin after I heard her voice. She wouldn't go near me. She must of been startled by my sudden movements. It took me a while to convince her that I wouldn't hurt her. Then she trusted me.'

'That's so cute', Madeline giggled. She was beginning to cheer up. 'I have another memory of when I first battled her when I was little and couldn't believe how fast she was. I got defeated by her easily. I battled her a few more times but I never defeated. That's because I never saw her that much because she was always training to become stronger'.

'She was that serious about becoming strong?', asked Ash.

'Yeah. Sometimes I would go and watch her train. She would turn to me and blush with embarrassment. She was always able to use more than four moves. But we never found out the truth about her gift. And I suppose we'll never find out now that she's gone.' Madeline looked at the hole where morning sunlight was shinning out.

'Sometimes I'd watch her train from a distance so I wouldn't embarrass her. She'd do the craziest things, like climb up a frenzy plant and jump from it, counter attack some powerful moves by just using cut or trying to cut down piles of bricks using any fighting type moves', said Madeline. 'She was so strong. It was no wonder why nobody could defeat her'.

'You have so many happy memories of her', said Ash. 'I sure do', Madeline replied. Then she looked down again.

'I bet the others are really worried about us', she whispered. 'My sisters are worried, and so is your mother. I just hope there's a way to call for help'. There was a bit of a pause in the hollow before Pikachu gave a confident squeak.

'Do you know what to do Pikachu?', asked Madeline. At once Pikachu ran out of the hollow and sqeaked at Madeline to follow him.

'I'll be back in a sec Ash', said Madeline hastily and crawled out of the tree, leaving Ash alone. He sighed. While he didn't feel as cold as before, he still didn't have the strength to get up yet. Maybe had'd get better soon.

* * *

Madeline followed Pikachu to the beach of the island. He stood by the calm waves. Madeline walked up to him.

'So are you thinking of firing a move into the sky to get our friend's attention?', she asked, reading his mind. 'Pikachu', came Pikachu's confident reply. It was that moment when Madeline spotted a carriage being pulled in the sky by some flying beings.

'Are you ready?', she asked enthusiastically. Pikachu squeaked with response. At once, Madeline and Pikachu used thunderbolt and moon blast at the same time and launched them into the air. The carriage didn't turn to their direction.

'One more time', commanded Madeline and the two launched their moves into the air. The carriage still didn't respond to their moves.

'One more time, but much higher', Madeline shouted. And Pikachu's thunderbolt and Madeline's moon blast fired into the air. Finally, the carriage started turning towards them. Madeline sighed with relief. _Finally, someone is coming to rescue us,_ she thought happily.

It was pure luck that the carriage was carrying Professor Oak, Delia, Amy and Lauren. As soon as the carriage was put down gently on the sand, Amy and Lauren leaped out and gave Madeline a big hug.

Maddy, you're alive', Amy squealed with relief. 'Maddy, I thought you were toast', wailed Lauren, shedding tears of joy. Professor Oak and Delia hopped out of the carriage.

'Madeline, you had us worried', said Professor Oak, looking relieved. 'We've been searching for you all night'.

'Sorry about that', Madeline laughed. She watched as Pikachu jumped into Delia's arms for a welcome. 'Madeline, is my Ash alright?', she asked desperately.

'Yep', Madeline replied. 'He's waiting in the hollow of a big tree'.

'Thank you Madeline', said Delia happily and she and Professor Oak went up the small cliff to greet Ash. Madeline was alone with Amy and Lauren.

'Maddy, where's Lily?', asked Amy. 'You promised her to take her home to us, right?', asked Lauren. The two looked so hopeful that Madeline struggled on what to say next. After a moment of thought, Madeline took a deep breath and told her little sisters the truth.

'I'm sorry, but your big sister didn't make it', she said to them. Amy and Lauren stared at her in horror.

'Didn't...make it?', asked Amy, she looked like she was going to cry. Madeline nodded. 'You know how the world was falling apart yesterday, well your sister gave up her life to save us all. You should be grateful to her'. As she expected, Amy and Lauren looked like they were going to cry.

'But...you promised', Lauren whispered between her tears. 'I know', said Madeline quickly. 'But listen to me, even if she's gone, her spirit will always be watching us'. They looked up.

'Will she be watching us?', they asked together. 'Yes', she replied, sounding much more confident. 'Your sister was dedicated to being a great princess to us and our friends. She was happy to save the world, even if it costed her her life. She wants us to move on and be strong, like she was, during her last moments.' Amy and Lauren stared at each other for a few moments, then they both smiled.

'So Lily saved us from dying?', asked Lauren. 'And Lily is our hero?', asked Amy. Madeline gave them a confident nod and a big smile. And the three sisters laughed and laughed for many minutes.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** The decisive decision

Despite thinking happy thoughts, it was still very hard for the girls to accept that Lily was gone. While she was the quietest and shyest in the family, she was still gentle and soft-natured and also, brave. After staying on the uninhabited island for a while, everyone jumped onto the carriage and set off back to the mansion.

For the entire journey, everyone was quiet. They were all thinking about Lily's brave sacrifice. Madeline found it the hardest to not think about her final moments as she got consumed by that monster. Ash was also a bit shaken after what happened. Despite still being quite sick, he told Madeline to stay strong and think about the happy memories she had with Lily. When the carriage arrived back at the mansion, Ash was brought into the guest bedroom to recover. Madeline, Amy and Lauren went to the dinning room to discuss what to do next.

'What..should we do now?' asked Amy sadly. Madeline looked at Amy. She was right. What should they do?

'Who's going to be the leader?' Lauren also muttered to herself. Now this was a good point? Now that Lily was gone, who was going to be leader out of the siblings? After a long pause, Madeline stood up.

'I'll take Sis' job', she announced. Amy and Lauren stared at her with surprize.

'You take Lily's job?' they asked at the same time. Madeline nodded. 'Let's inform the others', she said to them and the girls left the dinning room to inform Ash, Professor Oak, Pikachu and Delia about what they had decided.

* * *

'What? You have decided to take over your sister's place?', asked Professor Oak after Madeline told everyone else the news. 'Yeah', said Madeline. 'I don't want to let Sis down. She wants to be happy and move on and that's what I should do', she sounded very confident.

'You're very brave Madeline', came a voice behind them. Ash was sitting up in the guest's bed in the bedroom, with Pikachu on his lap. Madeline nodded a little sadly. She knew it was the best thing to do after the death of a ruler.

It was long until a letter was sent to all the beings around the world to gather around the mansion that evening. The news of Lily's death had also spread, leaving some the beings devastated and heartbroken. When the time came, the beings from all over the habitats had gathered around the mansion to hear what Madeline had to say. In her bedroom, Madeline was thinking about what happened over the last day or two. As she lowered the family tiara on her head, memories of Lily and the events that unfolded were flowing into her mind. That monster had attacked the human and the Alternate Pokemon World as soon as the gate to both worlds had opened. What would happen if the same thing happened. She'll just have to decide during her speech.

When the time came, Madeline walked out the entrance to the mansion, and the crowd cheered for her, just like when they would cheer for Lily. She walked up to the plaque that dedicated the two thousandth anniversary when the beings lost contact with the human world. She bowed to it and then bowed to the crowd. She looked up at the mansion. Amy and Lauren were looking up at her, waving. Blushing, Madeline looked away and focused on the crowd. Thus she began her speech.

 _Good evening everyone. I'm sorry I had to announce another gathering so soon but it's very important for me to say about what happened yesterday. As you know, our world was nearly destroyed by the legendary monster. The storms stopped because my twin sister, Lily sacrificed herself to save us. Her death wasn't just for nothing, she saved us from a dreaded fate. During that time, my sister also discovered the truth about our history; she found out that the monster that lived in the then pokemon temple was the one who created us. It sacrificed some Pokemon from the human world to create us. It was also responsible for tricking the humans into going to civil war with their friends, pokemon._

 _I know it's hard to believe but it's true, she told me everything. However, my sister wasn't the only one involved in the events, she also met an actual human. Yes, we met humans for the first time since the gates closed. We even visited the human world after the seal that held the passage shut broke and the human world has advanced so much in the last two millenniums. But because of what happened yesterday, I don't the same thing to happen in the human world as well. So, from now on, we're going to close the gates to human world and reopen them every year for one week during our annual gathering. Thank you for listening to me._

After her speech ended there was a big cheer from the crowd. Madeline smiled. It seemed that she could be good at delivering speeches just like Lily. As she walked back to the entrance of the mansion, the crowd watched and gasped as Madeline lifted her right hand, got a dragon claw ready and slashed her long black hair. The long locks floated down to the ground in a pile. When she looked back at the crowd, her face and hair were exactly the same as Lily's features. Finally, Madeline walked back into the mansion and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone went into the back garden where the same orange glow had appeared on the fountain. Madeline touched the glow and it immediately started to shine brighter. Ash, Pikachu, Professor Oak and Delia watched as she stepped forward to them.

'Are you feeling better?' she asked Ash. 'Yeah. I'm alright', he replied. She nodded with relief.

'You know Madeline, you really do look like Lily's identical twin now that you have cut your hair', he said to her. Madeline held a small lock of her now shoulder-length hair.

'Do you like it?' she asked quietly. 'Yes. I think it's suits you', he replied. Madeline smiled.

'Thank you', she said gently. 'I'm going to miss you, you know that?', she asked looking down at the ground. Amy and Lauren held her hands looking up at her.

'We're all going to miss you!' Professor Oak blurted out. The girls looked at the professor. 'We never thought we could see a world so different from ours. It's like we're in a different dimension', he added.

'I think Sis would be really happy if you spread the word in your world', said Madeline. After having a small chat about Professor Oak's new book, it was finally time to say goodbye. As the others went to the light, Madeline watched as Ash and Pikachu took one last look back at her and joined Delia and Professor Oak. They both touched the orange light and the light shone around them. It flashed in Madeline, Amy and Lauren's eyes for a split second. Then the light cleared and Ash and the others were one.

Madeline sighed. The orange light had vanished and she could sense the passage to the human world getting sealed.

'Maddy, will we ever see our human friends again?' asked Amy sadly. 'I'm sure we will. After all, the portal will reopen after a year. I'm positive they'll visit us again', Madeline replied confidently. Amy and Lauren cheered with joy. They all stared into the sky. It was filled with bright stars and a full moon.

'Girls, I suppose you two should go to bed now', Madeline ordered, like a mother would. Amy and Lauren both nodded and they ran back inside the mansion. Madeline looked up into the sky once again. _Ash,_ she thought. _Thank you so much for looking after my sister, and giving me the strength to move on. Even though, Lily maybe gone, she'll always be remembered as the ruler who saved the Alternate Pokemon World from_ _destruction._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The story is spread

The night after saying farewell to the royal family and the Alternate Pokemon World, Professor Oak had published his book about the world at Madeline's request. The book gained massive attention even hours after its publish. Many people started asking questions about that world to the professor but he was so overwhelmed by the enthusiasm that had to wait for an interview on tv to answer everyone's questions.

At his home, Ash and Pikachu waited eagerly as the tv presenter called out Professor Oak's name and Oak made his appearance on the screen.

'I can't believe that Professor Oak is going to tell everybody about what happened that day' said Ash to Pikachu. Pikachu squeaked with excitement. Finally, it was time for Professor Oak to talk about the Alternate Pokemon World.

'So Professor tell me about this Alternate Pokemon World' mentioned in your latest book', said the tv presenter very enthusiastically. Professor Oak cleared his throat.

'Well, according to my friend Ash, the Alternate Pokemon World is a world where the beings that live there are half human half pokemon. They act like normal people but they could battle and survive in different habitats like pokemon. The world is ruled by a powerful family who had been in control for the last two thousand years. My friend actually met the world's princess, who unfortunately died after a tragedy occurred in that world the other day. The details about that tragedy is in the book. There are many different habitats in that world such as a volcanic habitat and a snowy habitat. Only the rulers of the world live like us, a big mansion and living like us. If you want to find out more, my book will explain everything from the questions I asked to the family and witnessing the world'.

'That's amazing', gasped the presenter. 'We thank you for joining us. Making sure to check out Professor Oak's latest book before it's sold out. Stay tuned!'. With that, the show was over.

Ash lay down on the floor of his bedroom. He was disappointed that the professor didn't go into that much detail about the 'Alternate Pokemon World'. _Oh well,_ he thought. _His new book will tell everything that he knows._ For a few moments, he began to think about what happened over the past two days. Some much happened: meeting a shy but kind hearted princess who overcame shyness in just two days and sacrificed herself to save her home. Her bubbly and energetic sisters, especially her twin sister who looked after her well and the 'Alternate Pokemon World' nearly getting destroyed by a power hungry monster. Ash sighed. It was unfortunate that he couldn't visit the world again for another year.

Pikachu rubbed his head against Ash's shoulder. He sat up and struck Pikachu's head.

'You know what Pikachu', he said. 'Even though our adventure with Lily is over, our journey to become a pokemon master still hasn't ended.' Pikachu squeaked with agreement.

'There are still so many places to visit. Meeting new friends, catching new pokemon and battling new rivals.' It was so true. Ash never knew that a travelling break could turn into another adventure. As he and Pikachu got up to have dinner with Delia, Ash looked out the window and imagined Madeline being the new face of rulers. As he left the window he saw a golden light flying in the sky. At once, it made Ash think, that Lily, would always be watching her friends and family, even though, she was gone.

* * *

 **Well, that concludes my story. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic (if you made it to the end) and I hope to write more in the future. Until next time :).**


End file.
